Perfection Is A Misconception
by Missy Tina
Summary: this story is bliss. read it.
1. Emptiness

**_Best friends and true love are forever right?_**

**_Hahahaha, yeah right. _**

**_Nothing is forever..._**

* * *

"You used to love me, remember?"

He laughed darkly without any trace of humor.

"Shut up borderline and go to therapy," He commanded.

"Don't call me that! And I _am _going! And I'm going to tell my therapist all about you."

He scoffed and smirked, looking arrogantly superior as usual. "Why would you waste time talking about _me?_ I'm still here. You should talk about _him,_" He said in a drawling voice.

Silence.

"I told you to never bring him up ever again."

He laughed, smirking. "Go away," He said.

"I'm going asshole, don't worry. But you'll miss me when I'm gone."

"Is that what you think about him? You think he misses you? I doubt it sweetheart, if he missed you he would have came back months ago," He said.

Silence again. Silence filled with meaning. She walked away, and his smirk followed her out the door, haunting her like always.

* * *

"So how are you feeling today, Leann?" The therapist asked.

Dr. Gray was a small woman with dark wavy brown hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She wore black square glasses and a serious expression on her face.

"Its just like any other day, Dr. Gray," Leann replied.

Leann was a very pretty girl, but everything about her was dead. Her voice. Her expression. She was like an empty vessel, waiting to expire. Occasionally, emotion would flicker across her pretty face like it once did. But usually she was blank, repressed and empty. It was truly a shame, because with her long curly blond hair and bright green eyes she was quite an attractive girl.

Dr. Gray leaned back into her chair, crossing her legs. Her soft brown eyes stared intently at Leann, sizing her up. "Tell me about what happened," Dr. Gray said.

Leann shrugged, looking out the window. "I got into a fight with my best friend today," She said in a dead voice, "but that's nothing new. He's always such a dick."

Dr. Gray looked at her. "Well, that must be important to you, otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up," The therapist said.

Leann sighed. "I just feel like...like everything I have is slipping away from me. I feel like I'm loosing everything," Leann said.

"What sort of things do you feel like you're loosing Leann?" Dr. Gray asked.

Leann looked out the window again, her green eyes staring out at nothing in particular. "Everything that I haven't already lost, which isn't much," Leann said hollowly. She then added quietly, "I already lost it all."

The doctor didn't hear that last part.

"Can you give me an example please? Something specific that you fear loosing?" Dr. Gray asked.

"My best friend, Drake. Is that specific enough for you?" Leann snapped, an edge in her voice. "I feel like he's drifting away from me and one day I'm going to wake up and he'll be gone," She said sadly.

The therapist nodded. "You know Leann, fear of abandonment is a strong symptom of Borderline Personality Disorder," Dr. Gray said.

Leann rolled her eyes, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder. "Mm-hm. You told me before that I have Borderline, but that doesn't mean my fears aren't real," Leann said.

"I'm not trying to downplay your fears Leann, I'm simply trying to help you better understand your condition. Borderline Personality Disorder needs to be understood fully in order to deal with it properly. I'm only trying to help you," Dr. Gray said.

Leann rolled her eyes again. "You can't help me Dr. Gray. Therapy? It doesn't work. This is pointless," Leann said.

"I can only help you if you let me _in_ Leann. But you haven't. I can't help you if you continue to shut me out. I need to know your story in order to help you," Dr. Gray said.

Leann crossed her arms, hugging herself tightly. "Don't take it personal, I don't let anyone in," Leann replied.

"Well, let's try to keep this conversation casual and light. Tell me about your best friend. You said his name is Drake?" Dr. Gray asked.

Leann nodded. "Yeah. Drake is like my older brother. We found each other one day years ago and he started talking to me. We've been together ever since. I don't know what I would do without him," Leann said.

"Tell me more about him," Dr. Gray urged.

"Well, he's a couple years older then me. He's a real asshole sometimes, but I love him anyways. He says the meanest things, but I know that he's only trying to help, in his own way. He's always treated me like his little sister. He used to take care of me," Leann said.

"You say that he 'used' to take care of you. Meaning that you feel like he doesn't take care of you anymore?" Dr. Gray asked.

"He doesn't," Leann said simply, "he's drifting away from me."

"Can you explain why you feel this way?" Dr. Gray asked.

Leann shook her head, wrapping her arms tighter around herself.

Dr. Gray scribbled something down on her note-pad. Then she looked up at Leann.

"Well, we're just about out time for today's session. But before you go, I want you to ask something from you," Dr. Gray said.

Leann tilted her head sideways. "What?" Leann asked.

"I want you to go home and write for me. I want you to write your story down for me," Dr. Gray said.

"My story?" Leann asked.

"Yes. Everyone has a story Leann, and I want to know yours. Just go home and write whatever comes to mind. Write down the thing that haunts your mind the most. Writing may prove to be an easier outlet for you then talking to me directly," Dr. Gray said.

Leann bit her lip. "Well...alright, I'll try," She said.

"Good. Have a good day, Leann," Dr. Gray said.

"Goodbye Dr. Gray," Leann said.

She got to her feet, tossing her curly blond hair out of her bright green eyes. She smiled a tiny smile at the therapist, then walked out of the door.

* * *

It was quiet when Leann got home. Quiet and dark. Drake obviously wasn't home. That was good, Leann needed the solitude if she was going to attempt to write her story. _Her _story. Damn, this was going to be hard. She still didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to remember anything about...him. It hurt too much to think about him, even if the only memories she had of him were good memories.

She strolled into the kitchen and up to the fridge. She slowly opened the door and peered inside, hoping to find a nice bottle of Michelob tucked safely inside the fridge. There was. It was the last bottle, way in the back, hiding behind the milk. She happily grabbed the bottle of beer and ripped the cap off. Most girls hated beer, but Leann loved it. The first drink was cool and refreshing and calmed her down slightly.

She took her beer over to the kitchen table along with a notebook and a black ball point pen. She sighed and sat down. Where to begin? She took another gulp of beer, closing her eyes as she thought back not too long ago. Back to the beginning. Back to when she first met him...

* * *


	2. Leann's Story

_**Leann's Story**_

_**When I first met him, I truly believed that he didn't have a personality. He was cute, really cute, but his personality fell rather flat, and he wasn't really my type at all. He seemed really calm and quiet to me. I should have known though, because everyone knows it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for...**_

The sunlight streamed into the room through the big double bay windows framed by pale yellow curtains. The sunlight captured everything, made it look brighter. It was a lazy sort of a day. The sort of day that's warm, slow, and perfect. The sort of day that makes you sleepy and content, where all you want to do is just lounge around with the ones who matter most.

With a happy smile on her face, Leann leaned back into the couch and sighed softly. She was so at peace with the world around her right now. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she just felt like today was going to be a great day. She closed her eyes, soaking up the slow rays of sun that poured in through the window.

"Hey you."

Leann looked up to see Drake, her best friend. Drake was tall with a thin, slightly athletic frame. He had platinum blond hair and gray blue eyes. Leann and Drake had been best friends for what seemed like forever. Leann couldn't remember a time in her life when Drake wasn't with her. He was the deepest part of her. They would both be lost without each other. Leann smiled at him as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hey baby," Leann said as she snuggled up close to him.

Drake wrapped his arm around her. "Are you doing anything today?" Drake asked.

Leann shook her head. "Nope. Why?" She asked.

"Well, do you remember that girl I've been telling you about? Brittany?" Drake asked.

Leann giggled. "Mmm-hmm. Your newest conquest, right?" Leann asked.

Drake rolled his eyes. "It's not like that with her. I don't consider her a conquest. She's different. She's...special," Drake said with a serious look in his pale gray-blue eyes.

Leann's eyes widened. "Uh oh. This sounds deadly serious," Leann said.

Drake grinned. "It is," He replied.

"Wow. I can't remember the last time you were serious with a girl," Leann said.

"Neither can I," Drake said with a laugh, "but this girl is amazing. I feel like...like she could really fit into my world like no one else ever has. She has that vibe, like she could handle me and everything that comes with me," Drake said.

Leann giggled. "I thought I was the only girl who fit into your world," She said with a teasing smile.

Drake scoffed. "You don't fit into my world Leann, not even close," Drake said.

Leann stopped smiling and shot him a hurt look. "That's a nice way to talk to your best friend," Leann said sourly.

Drake shrugged. "I'm just being honest. Yeah, you've been my best friend for years. And yes, you're the closest person to me. But you could never really fit in where I come from. Why do you think I rarely take you around my family?" Drake asked her.

Leann looked hurt. "You're such an asshole sometimes Drake, you really are. You think I'm not good enough for your family?" Leann demanded with a scowl on her pretty face.

Drake laughed. "Calm down babe, I never said that. I'm just telling you what I've always told you. Where I come from is very, very different from what you're used to. Like a completely different world," Drake said.

Leann was still scowling. "You really think your family is better then me, don't you?" She accused.

Drake laughed again and kissed her cheek. Leann shot him a look of disgust and moved away from him.

"Don't touch me," She said.

Drake smirked at her and pulled her back over to him.

"You're way too sensitive Leann, and you completely misunderstood everything that I said," Drake told her.

Leann crossed her arms. "Clarify then," She snapped.

"What I mean is that my family...isn't normal. They're another species compared to you. You're...innocent. I wouldn't bring you into what they're all about," Drake said.

Leann raised her eyebrows. "But you _would _bring this Brittany character around it?" She asked.

Drake nodded. "Yeah. I feel like she can handle it. She has that vibe. She's amazing Leann, really. She's so pretty. She has these eyes that just sparkle, and this incredible smile. I've never felt this way before about anyone," Drake said.

Leann watched her best friends face and she had to smile, despite being mad at him. He looked like a little boy. It was so cute.

"I want to meet her," Leann said.

Drake grinned and wrapped his arm around her. "Good because you are. She's coming over today with some friends and I want to you to meet her. I want your opinion," Drake said.

"Okay," Leann said.

"Good. Oh and you're meeting her _before _my family even does. That should prove to you that I value _your _opinion more then _theirs," _Drake said.

Leann smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're such a suck up," She said.

"It's true, believe it or not. As far as I'm concerned, you are my real family," Drake said.

Leann smiled wider and kissed his cheek. "Good because I feel the exact same way about you," She said.

Drake smirked arrogantly. "I already knew that Leann, duh," He said.

Leann cut her eyes at him and flicked him in the face. "Shut up loser. When are they coming over?" Leann asked.

"Couple hours. Can you make dinner? Preferably breakfast? I told Brittany about your amazing eggs," Drake said.

Leann narrowed her eyes. "You're totally just using me for my cooking aren't you?" She accused.

Drake burst out laughing. "Yes, that's it. How ever did you guess?" He asked as he continued to laugh.

Leann shot him a dirty look, then started to giggle. "I just know you so well," Leann said.

"Mmm-hmm, I bet. Go take a shower, then cook," He commanded.

Leann threw him another look and flicked him in the face again. Then she giggled and got up. She walked upstairs, shaking her head and smiling to herself.

* * *

After a very relaxing shower, Leann got dressed. She threw on her favorite yellow halter top and black mini-skirt. She left her wet blond hair down so it could dry naturally, then went downstairs and started to cook. Everyone loved Leann's scrambled eggs. Even people who didn't like eggs loved hers. She put ham, special seasonings, and a crazy amount of cheese in her eggs. They were amazing.

"How's it coming?" Drake asked as he came up behind her.

"Good," she said as she turned to look at him," you look nice."

He smirked. "I know," He replied.

Leann rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Arrogance doesn't flatter you," She told him.

"Sure it does," He said and winked at her.

She laughed and shook her head. "How any girl can date you and actually like it is beyond me. It drives me absolutely insane just living with you," Leann said.

He grinned and slinked his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "You know you love me," He told her confidently.

Leann rolled her eyes and laughed. Just then there was a knock on the front door. The arrogant look on Drake's face vanished and his pale blue eyes lit up.

"That must be her," He said.

Leann smiled as he went to answer the door. Drake was so cute when he wasn't being an asshole. Leann continued to cook, wondering what the famous Brittany would look like. She had to be something incredible to hold Drake's interest like this. The front door open and Leann heard voices. One voice in particular was quite loud.

"Hey big boy! I'm Daisy, Brittany's best friend in the whole entire world. She's told me a lot about you!"

Drake laughed. "Nice to meet you," He replied smoothly, then added, "although I'm sure nothing Brittany's told you about me can be good."

There was soft, musical laughter and someone said, "Shut your mouth Drake."

There was footsteps and then they were in the kitchen.

"This is my best friend and room-mate, Leann. Leann, this is Brittany," Drake said.

Leann turned around to look at them. Drake was standing with his arm wrapped snugly around a very pretty girl. Standing behind them were two other people, a guy and a girl. Leann assumed the girl next to Drake was Brittany. She had shoulder length wavy dark brown hair with light blond highlights and hazel green eyes. Cute little freckles were scattered across her face. She was dressed in a short silver dress with little black flip flops on and silver earrings. She had simple features yet she was exceptionally pretty. It was sort of mind blowing.

The girl, Brittany, smiled at Leann. "It's nice to meet you. Drake is always talking about you," Brittany said.

Leann smiled back easily. "Well, that worries me then. Drake is a bit of an asshole, as I'm sure you've noticed by now," Leann said with a teasing smile.

Brittany laughed and Drake cut his eyes at Leann. Brittany looked over her shoulder at the two people standing behind her.

"These are my friends, Donatello and Daisy," Brittany said, motioning towards them.

Daisy smiled at Leann. "Heyy sexy," She said with a laugh and winked at her.

Leann laughed too and took a closer look at Daisy. She was taller then average for a girl with really long crazy dark brown hair and shiny blue eyes. Her eyes were gorgeous, crystal clear blue. Daisy sort of reminded Leann of Brittany for some bizzare reason. Although they really didn't look anything alike, they both had the same sort of vibe. They both had rather simple features, yet there was something there, some sort of sparkle that just made them both seem beautiful.

Leann smiled brightly at Daisy as she scrambled the eggs cooking on the stove.

"I hope you like breakfast, because that's what Drake insisted that I make," Leann said.

Daisy grinned. "Sure sure, whatever. Although I'd much rather have _you _for dinner," Daisy said with a saucy grin.

Leann laughed, as did the guy standing next to Daisy.

"You have no idea how literally she means that," The guy said dryly.

Leann looked more closely at the guy. He was beautiful. Like Daisy and Brittany, he had this underlining glow that was breath-taking. He had shaggy platinum blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Crystal clear blue eyes that looked exactly like Daisy's. It was a little eerie, Leann thought as she looked at all 3 of them, just how perfect they all seemed to be. Absolutely beautiful and just a little strange.

Daisy noticed Leann staring at the guy next to her and she smiled darkly.

"This is my brother, Donatello," Daisy said as she bumped her hip into him, "he's actually my triplet."

Donatello smirked beautifully. "Must you broadcast that bit of information to everyone? Do you really think I want to be that closely associated with you?" Donatello asked.

Daisy laughed and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "He's such jokester!" Daisy declared as she flicked her wrist.

"I'm not joking in the least bit," Donatello replied as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Leann giggled and flipped the pancake she had been cooking. It landed perfectly, its golden brown side facing up. Daisy strolled over to the stove. Drake and Brittany wandered over to the other side of the kitchen. They were already completely wrapped up in each other. It made Leann smile. Drake was obviously pretty serious about this girl.

"Sooo," Daisy said to Leann as she leaned against the stove, "what's cookin' hot stuff?"

Leann smiled. "Just eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Drake's request," Leann told her.

"Looks real good," Daisy said, "but I wasn't kidding when I said I'd rather have you."

Leann giggled and made a funny face. Donatello chuckled from the kitchen table.

"Daisy is what we commonly refer to nowadays as the bi-sexual," Donatello said with a smirk.

Daisy laughed. "Yup, I go both ways! Aren't you just so lucky?" Daisy asked Leann and winked at her.

Leann started cracking up. "Extremely," Leann replied through her fit of giggles.

Donatello shook his head. "You see Daisy, this is why you can never make any friends. You can't come on to everyone as soon as you meet them," Donatello said.

Daisy threw him a dirty look.

"I have friends," She said defiantly.

Donatello just laughed. Leann smiled.

"She comes on to everyone? Damn, just when I was starting to feel special," Leann said with a laugh.

Daisy snaked her arm around Leann's waist. "Don't worry baby, you _are_ special," Daisy said reassuringly.

Leann burst out laughing again and Daisy smirked at Donatello. Donatello rolled his eyes.

"She's laughing _at_ you Daisy, not with you," Donatello said.

Daisy shrugged and smiled.

"I think she likes me," Daisy said.

Leann laughed even harder, then smiled.

"I like you guys both," Leann said with a soft smile.

It happened just like that, naturally and smoothly. Getting to know them was as easy as breathing. That afternoon passed quickly, fading into night-time. Drake and Brittany remained glued to each others side the entire evening. Daisy continued to hit on Leann the entire time. Leann wasn't really sure if she should take her seriously or not, but couldn't help giggling hysterically. Daisy was hilarious.

Brittany was everything that Drake had said. She was funny, easy going, and fun to talk to. She had a very agreeable personality and Leann liked her right away. Although, if Brittany had turned out to be a total bitch, Leann still wouldn't have said anything to Drake. There would be no point, Drake was too far gone. Watching Drake and Brittany together made Leann realize that there was no hope for her best friend. He kept looking at Brittany with a soft intensity, like she was his favorite thing in the entire world. It was very obvious that Drake was in love with Brittany. It was equally obvious that she was in love with him as well. They seemed drawn to each other, like magnets.

Daisy and Leann watched them together, laughing and teasing them. They were so cute. Meanwhile, Donatello sort of just sat back, not really saying much the entire time. Leann had come to the conclusion that he was rather boring, which was a shame because he was beautiful. Leann found herself staring at Donatello from time to time as the afternoon went on. She wasn't really sure why. He wasn't her type at all, she preferred dark haired men really. There was something about him though, something truly captivating. His eyes were so gorgeous, it was hard to stop staring into them.

Daisy had her arm thrown around Leann as they sat on the couch together. Leann was leaning into her, feeling truly at ease with her. She had found a new life-long friend as far as she was concerned. Donatello sat in the leather arm-chair, not saying much as usual. Drake and Brittany were wrapped up in each other on the little yellow love-seat.

"Awww, look at them," Daisy said, "I think I'm gonna cry!"

Leann giggled. "They are really cute," She agreed.

Daisy nodded solemnly.

"Yes, they are quite adorable. But we're gonna be even cuter together baby," Daisy said and grabbed onto Leann's hand.

Leann fought a giggle. "Oh I know," She said, trying to keep her expression serious.

It was too much though and Leann started to giggle again. Daisy was just too funny, a real riot. Donatello just shook his head, but didn't say anything. Leann wondered for the tenth time that night how someone so beautiful could be so dreadfully boring. She looked him in the eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"You're very boring," She informed him.

He grinned slowly, a beautiful grin that sent shivers up her spine.

"We'll see, won't we?" He asked.

Leann looked puzzled, but before she could reply to that Daisy confessed her undying love for her. Soon Leann was laughing again, and forget everything else for the moment.

Time passed that night very quickly. It was truly remarkable. When you're having fun, time flies, and Leann was having the time of her life. Drake looked so content with Brittany and it made Leann smile. Between being extremely happy for her best friend and cracking up at everything that Daisy said, Leann was having a blast. All too soon it was over.

Donatello got to his feet. "We should probably go, it's almost midnight," Donatello said.

Daisy nodded. "I agree, even though it will kill me to leave this beautiful woman!" Daisy declared as she held onto Leann tighter.

Leann giggled and Donatello just rolled his eyes. "You'll get over it," He told her.

Leann made a face at him. "Leave it to Mr. No Personality to ruin the party," Leann mumbled.

Donatello laughed at her and smiled slowly. It gave Leann butterflies, and she shook her head in confusion. Daisy just smiled at Leann.

"Oh this is no party baby girl. Wanna come to a _real _party?" Daisy asked her.

Leann smiled. "Yeah!" She replied instantly.

Donatello frowned. "Do you think that's such a good idea, Daisy?" He asked, a frown still on his beautiful face.

Leann felt her stomach drop. Why didn't he want her to come? Did he not like her? What had she done? He had to have known she was just kidding when she said those things to him. Didn't he? And even bigger question, why did his reaction hurt her so much?

Daisy scoffed at her brother. "I think it's a great idea! Saturday night we're having a _huge _party at our house. You're invited baby girl, as my date!" Daisy informed her.

Leann smiled slowly, still feeling a bit sad, even though she didn't really know why. Who cared what Donatello thought? He was boring anyways.

"I would love to come," Leann said.

Donatello frowned deeper.

"I really don't think that's a good idea Daisy, considering..." His voice trailed off.

Leann looked at him defiantly. "Why not?" She demanded.

He looked at her, his beautiful face a blank mask.

"I just think it might be a bit...dangerous. Our family is...out there," He said slowly.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "No one will touch her, she's mine, I invited her," Daisy said.

Leann wasn't really listening to Daisy. She was still looking at Donatello. Pure disapproval had leaked into his face. The look he had while gazing at Leann really hurt. She had to look down, unsure of what she was feeling. Daisy grabbed Leann's hand again and made her listen.

"So you will come?" Daisy asked.

"Of course," Leann replied, trying to smile despite the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Donatello sighed, shaking his head and Leann bit her lip. Daisy gave her brother a dirty look.

"Ignore the asshole, ok baby?" Daisy asked.

Leann nodded, crossing her arms. Donatello meanwhile had pried Brittany away from Drake. Brittany was laughing and trying to fight her way out of Donatello's grasp back to Drake. Drake smirked and got up from the couch. He smoothly detached Brittany from Donatello and replaced her in his own arms. Drake kissed her softly on the lips and Brittany wrapped her arms around him. Leann smiled at them.

"Brittany," Donatello said, "you'll see him tomorrow. We really do have to get back."

Brittany broke away from Drake to throw Donatello an irritated look. Drake smiled softly at her and embraced her tightly as he cradled her face in his hands.

"Calm down babe, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" He asked.

Brittany smiled at him and kissed him. "Fine," She said and kissed him again.

Eventually Donatello succeeded in getting Brittany out of Drake's arms. Brittany was laughing and smiling. She looked at Leann.

"It was really nice to meet you," Brittany said on her way out, pausing at the door.

"Likewise," Leann said with a smile.

Brittany blew Drake a kiss. "See you at the party baby," Brittany said.

"See you sooner then that," Drake promised.

Brittany smiled at him adoringly. She waved at Leann, then walked out of the door. Donatello nodded at Drake and Leann, then followed Brittany out of the door rather quickly. Leann felt hurt again because he hadn't even said goodbye. She didn't know why it bothered her so much though. Daisy grinned widely at Leann.

"It's been nice knowing you all! I may never see you again Leann, but please don't forget about me!" Daisy declared dramatically.

Leann laughed. "I thought I was coming to your party," Leann said with a laugh.

"You are," Daisy said, then proceeded to leave.

Leann giggled. Drake smirked at her.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

Leann went and sat down bye him, curling up in ball on the couch.

"Brittany is perfect for you," Leann told him.

He smiled.

"I know," He said.

Leann giggled. "And Daisy is _hilarious! _I straight up love that girl! She invited me to her party on Saturday," Leann told him.

Drake smiled. "That's nice. I'm going too, we'll show up together," He said.

Leann nodded, yawning. "Sounds good. I'm going to bed D, I'm tired," She said.

"Alright, good night babe," Drake said, kissing her cheek.


	3. girls and their clothes

Leann had always considered herself to be a very jealous person. Her imagination always ran wild, imagining things that drove her crazy with jealousy. But it was entirely different to see something with your own eyes, as opposed to just imagining it. To be visually confronted with something that drove you insanely jealous was a completely different situation. And that's just what had happened on an average Saturday afternoon.

His name was Alex and Leann had been dating him for a couple months now. In the beginning, Leann had been crazy about Alex. She had considered him to be perfect. He was so sweet and caring at first, just the perfect boyfriend. He called Leann every night to say goodnight to her. When he was with her at night, he'd talk to her until she fall asleep and hold her.

For some reason, Drake had never really liked Alex. Drake considered himself to be an excellent judge of character. He prided himself on figuring someone out within seconds of meeting them. The first time Drake met Alex, Leann could tell that Drake disapproved. Drake told Leann that she could do so much better then the likes of him.

Leann didn't listen though. She never listened to Drake when it came to guys.

So Leann had been dating Alex for five months now. At first things were amazing, as is typical in any new relationship. In every new relationship, the beginnings are always more exciting. Leann felt like it had been perfect, but in reality it really wasn't. That didn't matter to her though, she still gave it all that she had to give. To her, Alex was the perfect boyfriend.

Then things started to go down-hill. They fought a lot more often, almost every day. Alex started to grow more distant. Days would go bye when Leann didn't see him at all. He didn't call as much as he once did. When he did call, they almost always got into a fight over the phone. Then came the other girls. He cheated on her more then once, she just never caught him doing it.

At first Leann tried to ignore it all. She tried to ignore the fact that he was growing progressively more distant. She ignored all the girls that always seemed to be hanging out around him. She truly believed that she loved Alex, and wanted to work on their relationship. She firmly believed that they were just going through a rough patch and that things would work out.

Things had _yet _to work out. Today was the last straw. She had gone over to Alex's house to see him. It was saturday and she was going to Daisy's party later on that night. She wanted to make sure that Alex was ok with her going and see if maybe he wanted to come with her. She went over to his house and let herself in the door.

Alex didn't bother to get off the couch when she came into the room. He was sitting there surrounded bye a group of his friends. There were a lot of girls there too. He was sitting next to one girl in particular and he regarded Leann coolly when she came in the room.

"Naw," He said when she told him about the party, "I don't wanna go. You can go bye yourself."

The girl sitting next to Alex giggled as if he had said something really funny. Leann looked at the girl through narrowed eyes. The girl looked away, but she was still smiling a tiny smile. Leann looked back at Alex.

"We haven't done anything together in a really long time Alex," Leann said gently. "

Alex looked unconcerned.

"It hasn't been _that_ long Leann. You're exaggerating. Again. And I don't really wanna do anything with you. You'll just start some bull-shit fight over nothing, like usual," Alex said.

Leann glared at him. "God! You are such an _asshole_! I really don't know why I put up with your shit anymore!" Leann muttered.

Alex smirked and shrugged. "I don't know why either Leann," He said with a lazy grin plastered on his face.

Leann glared at him. Then she jumped up and walked away to the other room. She needed to get away from him before she started screaming at him in front of everyone. Then all his friends would think she was as crazy as he was always saying she was. She walked around the house smoking a cigarette, trying to calm down slightly.

When she felt more composed, Leann walked back into the living room. That's when she saw it, the straw that broke the camel's back. Alex was sitting on the couch next to the same girl. He had his arm wrapped around her very tightly and the girl was leaning into him deeply. They both looked so content and Leann felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. The girl was all over him! She had her head resting on his shoulder, and he was slowly kissing her neck. The girl was way too close to Alex, way too close. Their bodies meshed together, practically became one. His arm was still around the girl and she was giggling and smiling at him.

Leann's initial reaction was to rip the girl off of Alex and beat the hell out of her. But she knew it wasn't worth it. Alex wasn't worth anything. Leann finally realized what Drake had been telling her all along, which was that she could do way better then the likes of Alex.

Alex looked up to see Leann standing there glaring at him. He didn't even attempt to distangle himself from the girl next to him. He just raised his eyebrows slightly at Leann.

"Now don't exaggerate Leann. We aren't really doing anything. She's just my friend," Alex said.

Leann shrugged.

"You know what, Alex? I don't care anymore. I really don't. Do what you want. I don't want you anymore," Leann said.

Then she walked out the door and away from Alex forever.

* * *

When Leann got home, Drake was sitting on the couch. Leann walked over to him and curled up next to him. Drake wrapped an arm around her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just broke up with Alex," Leann muttered.

"For good?" Drake asked.

Leann nodded.

Drake grinned.

"Good," Drake replied and kissed her cheek.

Leann sighed and rested her head on Drake's shoulder.

"I can't believe I wasted five months with him," She mumbled, wrinkling up her face in disgust.

"Don't even think about it anymore. Go get ready. You're still coming with me to Daisy's party, right?" Drake asked.

"Of course. Is Brittany coming?" Leann asked.

Drake smiled at the mention of her name.

"Daisy and Brittany live at the same house. Along with a bunch of other people. You'll meet them all today," Drake told her.

"Oh. They all live together? Does Donatello live with them too?" Leann asked.

"Mmm-hmm. What's with the sudden interest in Donatello?" Drake asked, taking a closer look at her face.

"I **_have _**no interest in Donatello. I was just wondering who all lived at the house," Leann informed him.

Drake smirked.

"Mmm-hmm. I bet," He replied and smirked at her.

Leann rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Leann said.

Drake laughed.

"Sure sure, I'll play your little games. You don't like Donatello, whatever," He replied, still smirking widely.

"I **_don't _**like Donatello!" Leann snapped.

Drake laughed.

"Uh hu," He said.

Leann gave him a dirty look. She pulled away from him and got up off the couch.

"I'm going to get ready now," She said in a dignified voice.

He smirked.

"Sounds good. Make sure you look sexy for Donatello," Drake said and winked at her.

Leann cut her eyes at him.

"I do **_not _**like him! In case you haven't noticed, I don't like blond men," Leann said, eying Drake's blond hair with distaste.

Drake laughed.

"Sooo defensive," He said.

"**_And _**Donatello's boring! He has no personality!" Leann declared.

Drake took one look at her, at the angry expression on her face and her fists balled up at her sides, then he started to crack up hysterically. Leann looked at him in utter disgust for a moment. Then walked away. She could still hear Drake's laughter all the way upstairs.

Leann took a really long, really hot shower. The entire time she fumed to herself. _I do _not _like Donatello, _She told herself as she rinsed the conditoner out of her hair. _He really has no personality, _she thought as she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. _Drake thinks he knows everything!_

Leann wrapped a towel around herself, then walked into her room. She studied her reflection in her full-length mirror. She eyed her wet curly blond hair and her big green eyes. She knew she was pretty, but wasn't really sure what kind of girls Donatello liked. Not that it mattered. **She **didn't like **him,** so it truly didn't matter, now did it?

Leann threw her towel to the ground. She slipped into her black lace bra and matching underwear then proceeded to tear through her clothes. She threw piles of clothes on the ground, not really finding anything she felt like wearing. She continued to frantically search her dresser drawers and closet for about ten minutes. She still couldn't find anything at all to wear. She looked around at the piles of clothes, feeling desperate. She heard snickering and turned to see Drake standing in the door-way.

"Tough decision, hu?" He asked.

Leann sighed in frustration.

"I can't find anything good enough!" She declared.

Drake laughed.

"Nothing you have is good enough for Donatello?" He asked with a smirk.

Leann let out a tiny shriek of frustration.

"Drake! Stop being an asshole and help me!" She muttered.

Drake shook his head and walked into her room.

"Girls and their clothes," He muttered.

He walked up to Leann's closet, closely studying her clothes. He pulled a dress off its hanger and handed it to Leann.

"Wear this, you always look really good in it," He told her.

Leann looked at the dress quizzically. It was a short pale yellow halter dress with silver sequins going diagonally down the side. It was a really cute dress and Leann knew she looked good in it. She smiled at Drake and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks babe," She replied, slipping into the dress.

He shook his head at her and then walked away.

Leann adjusted the dress so it fit snugly and looked at her reflection. She looked so cute! She twriled around, watching the dress flare out in the air. She smiled and walked up to her dresser. She found her pair of big yellow hoop earrings and put them on. She also put on her sterling silver star necklace and matching bracelet. Then slipped into her yellow platform shoes. She looked at herself one last time and liked what she saw.

"Are you ready yet? Jesus christ Leann, it's just a party," Drake said from the doorway.

"I'm ready!" Leann annouced, smiling brightly at him.

"Thank god. Let's go you hooker," He said, grabbing her arm and leading her down the stairs.

Leann followed him, feeling so excited! She had a good feeling about tonight.


	4. you have no idea

The house was gigantic. The term 'house' wasn't exactly right. It was a mansion, a palace even. She wondered how anyone could afford such a luxury. It was a big white structure. Two giant white pillars held up a gorgeous balcony. Pretty vines grew along the balcony railings. There were many marble steps leading up to the house. Along the side of the steps were elegant flowerbeds, filled with every flower imaginable, all arranged beautifully. As she walked up the steps, the sight and smell of the flowers invaded her senses and overwhelmed her. The sweet scent of the flowers was so delicious that she had to stop for a moment to take it all in. Drake shook his head at her and pulled her along with him up the steps.

"Oh my god! I **_looove_** your dress!" Exclaimed a high pitched voice.

Leann turned around to see some girl running up to her. The girl was very short and tiny and dressed in a yellow spaghetti strap dress. She had dark brown hair pinned up crazily in bobby pins, the brown strands falling wildly around her face. She had big, shiny crystal blue eyes and she was smiling widely. Something about her eyes looked very familiar to Leann.

"Seriously, I adore your dress!" The girl declared, stopping right in front of her and smiling brightly.

Leann smiled back.

"Thanks," Leann replied.

"Yellow is my absolute **_favorite _**color!" The girl told her.

Leann laughed.

"Mine too actually," Leann said.

The girl's eyes widened.

"No way! You got some good taste lady! My name is Piper!" The girl informed her.

"I'm Leann," Leann said.

Piper's eyes widened with understanding.

"Ahh I see, so **_you're _**Leann. Daisy told me all about you. I'm her other triplet," Piper said.

Leann smiled.

"It's really nice to meet you," Leann said.

Piper smiled and turned to Drake.

"Hey Drake. Brittany's in the house," Piper told him.

Drake grinned.

"Good. Are you coming in with me Leann?" Drake asked.

"She can come with me! I want her to meet everyone," Piper said.

Leann nodded.

"Ok," She agreed.

Drake shrugged.

"Suit yourself," Drake said and walked away.

Piper laced her arm through Leann's and lead her around the side of the gigantic house. Piper talked a mile a minute, very animatedly.

"I was soo anxious to meet you. Daisy said you were delicious, and she was right," Piper said with a mischievous smile.

Leann giggled.

"Oh god. It must be a family thing to hit on everyone you meet," Leann said.

Piper laughed.

"Something like that," She said.

They walked through a patch of cherry blossom trees. Everything looked so beautiful.

"It's so pretty here,'' Leann commented.

Piper smiled as she looked around.

"It's home," Piper said with a happy sigh.

Leann smiled. She looked around at all the people mingling together. They all seemed very eccentric. A very tall guy with shaggy dark brown hair raced bye them, chasing after a girl with curly blond hair.

"CAMERON! GET BACK HERE!" The guy yelled as he ran.

The girl just kept running and giggling. Piper laughed at them.

"That's Camie and Dylan. They're goofs," Piper said.

Piper lead Leann over to the back of the house. The back yard was stunning. Trees were everywhere. Tall, winding, twisted trees overflowing with dark green leaves. The trees threw shadows over everything, creating a dark, magical sort of vibe. Beautiful flowers grew everywhere. Leann felt goose-bumps forming on her skin as she walked along under the trees. The place had a mystical kind of feeling about it, like anything could happen here.

"Daisy's in the gazebo," Piper said, pointing to the white structure.

Leann looked over at the gazebo. It was white with some kind of ivy growing all over it. The ivy sprouted pretty red flowers. The gazebo was near a bridge, which was over a small stream. The ivy on the gazebo was thick and over-grown, so you couldn't see inside of it.

Piper grabbed Leann's hand and lead her across the bridge. Leann could her people inside of the gazebo. She thought she heard Daisy's loud laugh, but couldn't be too sure.

"Daisy! I have your guest!'' Piper declared as she pulled Leann into the gazebo.

Daisy was sitting inside with 5 other people. Leann sort of just stared at them for a minute, because they were all gloriously beautiful. Donatello was seated next to Daisy. His eyes narrowed as he saw Leann. Leann felt her stomach drop and she looked at him defiantly. He smirked slowly, and then looked away.

A very pretty girl with wavy light brown hair sat in the center of the group. She had big, warm, chocolate brown eyes and a cute little smile on her face. She was very petite and thin. She was sitting next to another girl. This girl had an exotic sort of beauty. She had long, glossy, dark brown hair, dark, haunting catlike hazel eyes and an enchanting red mouth. She had a little waist and long legs. She sat there with a serious expression on her face, regarding Leann carefully.

There was one other guy in the group. He was tall and thin and rather smooth looking. He had jet black hair that fell into his face and eyes that were a deep blue and resembled sapphire. He had the sort of eyes where you could see everything he was feeling in them. He was really beautiful and Leann couldn't help but stare. He had this sort of intense look on his face that made it hard to look in his eyes.

Seated next to the guy with black hair was the most insanely beautiful girl Leann had ever seen. She was so gorgeous it was mind-blowing. She had these amazing, piercing, electric blue eyes that sparkled with a sort of violent energy. Her eyelashes were dangerously long. She had long, crazy, wild blond curls that spilled down way past her tiny waist. She had a perfect curvy figure with stunning long legs. She was so pretty, so stunning, that it almost hurt to look at her. She looked at Leann with narrowed eyes and a smirk on her gorgeous face.

"LEANN! YOU CAME!" Daisy declared, jumping up and running at her.

Leann giggled as Daisy threw her arms around her.

"Of course I came. Duh silly," Leann said.

Daisy dragged her over to the table and forced her to sit down.

"Guys this is my darling Leann!" Daisy informed the group as she sat down next to Leann.

"Hi," Leann said, smiling at them all.

"Hmm...You were right about her Daisy," Said the serious looking girl with the long shiny dark brown hair. She regarded Leann with the same serious expression, and then she smiled. "I'm Alanis," The girl said.

Alanis had a very smooth, lazy sort of tone when she talked. It was almost relaxing to hear Alanis speak.

"Alanis is my bitch!" Daisy declared with a laugh. "Not really," Daisy added, "but she could be."

Alanis and Leann both laughed.

The girl with the wavy brown hair sitting next to Alanis smiled cheerfully.

"Hi! My name is Ryan!" The girl with the wavy brown hair said. She had a really cute, soft voice. "I hope you have fun here tonight, but if you make a mess please try and clean up!" Ryan said and nodded.

Daisy laughed.

"Shut up Ryan. Ryan has obsessive compulsive disorder, so just ignore her!" Daisy told Leann.

Leann laughed and nodded.

The guy with the black hair smirked at Ryan.

"Ryan is a dork. I'm Tom bye the way," He told Leann casually in a very calm tone.

Leann smiled at him. The last girl, the insanely beautiful one with the crazy blond curls, looked at Leann with a disapproving sort of expression.

"I'm Cassandra," She said in an arrogant tone of voice.

Leann nodded at her. "You are so pretty," Leann told her.

Cassandra smirked. "I know," She replied

Tom shook his head at Cassandra and smiled at her. Cassandra looked at him and lost her arrogant composure for a minute as she smiled back adoringly at Tom. _Ahh I see, _Leann thought, _Cassandra is with Tom._

Daisy grabbed Leann's hand and held it.

"Me and Leann are getting married guys!" Daisy informed the group.

Leann looked shocked.

"This is news to me," Leann said.

Everyone laughed. Everyone but Cassandra. She was back to looking at Leann with a frown on her face, as if Leann didn't belong there. Leann felt a bit nervous under Cassandra's piercing gaze. The girl was very intimidating.

"So Missy, are you ready to party?" Daisy asked Leann.

Leann smiled.

"Always," She replied.

"Just remember guys," Ryan said, "to clean up!"

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Ryan. We're going to clean tomorrow, so just shut up," Tom said.

"Don't talk to her like that," Cassandra told Tom in a lightly scolding voice.

He smiled innocently at Cassandra with his intense eyes. His eyes were full of adoration as he stared at Cassandra, full to bursting with obvious love. Cassandra smiled back softly and grabbed Tom's hand. It was sort of amusing to watch Cassandra's facial expressions switch from absolute disgust to absolute delight within seconds.

"Come on baby," Daisy said as she stood up," let's go party it up right."

Leann followed Daisy out of the gazebo, wondering what was in store for her tonight.


	5. hypnotizing

Leann held Daisy's hand as they walked out of the gazebo together. The back-yard was full of people, the most eccentric looking people Leann had ever laid eyes on. The people hung out in groups, sort of like cliques. It kind of reminded Leann of high school, where everyone belonged to a certain group. It was a bit intimidating. She studied the cliques, trying to find certain themes in them, like how in high school the preps hung out together and the jocks hung out together. There was no obvious theme however. The people just seemed to stick together in certain packs, ignoring everyone else except for the ones close to them.

It was sort of like watching a bizarre carnival. So much was going on at once, it was hard to take it all in. There was crazy music blaring and people dancing provocatively together. Couples were everywhere; on tables, lying in the grass together, leaning against the house, just everywhere. The couples were all deeply into each other, kissing and touching with a deep intensity that was raw and unnerving, but also fascinating to watch.

Leann just walked along next to Daisy, watching everything unfold around her. She felt like she had stumbled into an alternate reality. She had the feeling once again that absolutely anything could happen here. Here, in this dark shadowy back-yard under the trees, it felt like there were no rules. It was an exhilarating feeling, and for some reason, Leann loved it. It was like a rush and she wanted that feeling to last forever.

Daisy smiled at her.

"You are going to have so much fun tonight!" Daisy promised Leann as she lead her though the back-yard. "My first goal for tonight is to hook you up!"

Leann laughed.

"Hook me up?" Leann asked with a smile.

Daisy nodded.

"But of course. It just wouldn't be a party if you didn't hook up with someone," Daisy said with a nod.

Leann laughed again. She wasn't really sure if Daisy was joking or not. Knowing Daisy however, she was deadly serious.

"Who do you have in mind for me?" Leann asked with an amused smile.

"Well I'm still debating. **_I'd _**hook up with you myself," Daisy said with a saucy grin," but I don't think I have enough self control to stop myself from completely consuming you."

Leann started laughing hysterically. Daisy looked at her with an amused expression.

"You think I'm kidding, but I'm not," Daisy said with a smirk.

Leann shook her head.

"You crack me up hunny," Leann said and giggled.

Daisy lead Leann into the house. The inside of the house was painstakingly beautiful. They had walked into the entry room. The room had dark cherry wood walls and floors. Dark, blood red rugs covered the floor. On the walls hung dark pewter candelabras holding black candles. The candles gave the room a beautiful glow with their flickering flames. Leann looked around the room slowly. The room gave her an eerie sort of feeling, but she liked it. It was unique and so pretty.

"This is intense," Leann said as she looked around.

Daisy laughed.

"Yup," She replied, "come on, lets go find my bitches."

Daisy lead her though the house into the living room. This particular room was so gorgeous in a dark, twisted way. The walls were blood red. Two giant windows offered an amazing view of the beautiful grounds. Hanging in the windows were black velvet curtains. In the front of the window was a big plush deep red velvet couch. The floors were thick black carpet that was looked extremely soft. There was a fireplace on the left wall with a black marble mantle. On top the mantle were tiny expensive crystal figurines and strange looking miniature statues. The statues were of mythical creatures, like gargoyles and fairies. Blood red candles were on every available surface, causing things to look darker and more mysterious with their dancing flames. In the left corner was a tall, handsome, oak grandfather clock. On the walls hung various pictures and oil paintings. The pictures all depicted dark yet beautiful things. One particular painting caught Leann's eye.

The painting was of a beautiful woman. The woman was on her knees in a deep forest surrounded by dark looking trees. Melting white candles surrounded the girl in the painting, thick white wax dripping down their sides. The woman had jet black curly hair with a crown of white roses on her head. Her skin was pale white and shone like marble. She wore a white Victorian style dress that revealed well rounded full breasts. Above the girl was the full moon and millions of glittery stars that stood out beautifully on the canvas.

What caught Leann's attention was the girls face. It was a beautiful face, although it looked tormented. What stood out however was the woman's mouth. Her mouth was deep red with full lips. She had dangerous looking teeth. They were sharp and pointed, like fangs. Blood dripped off of her sharply pointed teeth, falling in thick drops onto her white dress. There were blood-stains all over the white dress. Leann stared at the woman in the painting, completely fascinated bye both her beauty and the look in her eyes. The look was one of power mixed with sadness and torment. It was truly captivating.

Daisy noticed her studying the painting and she laughed.

"Yeah, that one is my favorite," Daisy said as she plopped down on one of the red velvet chairs.

Leann just continued to stare at it, hypnotized. She wasn't sure why, but it felt like that painting meant something. Something very important. Leann studied it closely, in awe of it. Little did she know just how forshadowing that painting actually was.


	6. I am NOT drunk!

Daisy watched Leann stand there and study the painting of the beautiful woman. She laughed at her and the pulled her down on the couch next to her. Leann giggled and finally tore her attention off of the painting. She smiled brightly at Daisy. Daisy looked at Leann slowly from head to toe, as if sizing her up. Then she broke into a wicked smile.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get you drink!" Daisy declared.

Then she raced away before Leann could even say anything. Leann laughed and shook her head. Daisy was an unstoppable force of nature.

Leann looked around the room and finally noticed the people. Cassandra was sitting on the couch. She sat there looking beautifully superior to everyone else around her. Alanis sat next to her, as did Ryan and Piper. Piper smiled brightly at Leann and Leann returned the smile. Brittany and Drake were in the room as well. Drake was sitting on a black velvet arm-chair with Brittany in his lap. He has his arms wrapped securely around her and Brittany leaned back into him. Once again, they looked so perfect together that it made Leann smile.

There were a few people in the room that Leann hadn't met yet. A very stunning looking girl sat across from Leann, watching her with a fixed expression. She had really long, platinum blond hair, and grey blue eyes that made her look like a doll. She was beautiful, but the look in her eyes was kind of scary. It was as if she was plotting to kill everyone in the room. Leann smiled at her, deciding that they would be best friends so she wouldn't kill her first.

"Hi!" Leann said brightly.

The girl looked at her carefully for a moment, then smiled slowly.

"Hi. So you're the famous Leann? I'm Naomi. Daisy and Donatello both went on and on about you yesterday. It was kind of amusing to watch them fight," The girl, Naomi, said with a small laugh.

Leann laughed too, although she was a bit surprised. Donatello had talked about her? Very surprising.

"What were they fighting about?" Leann asked.

Naomi smirked at her.

"You. Donatello didn't want you to come," Naomi told her.

Leann made a funny face.

"I already knew that. He's a jerk," Leann muttered.

Naomi smiled.

"No, he's really not. He's just...very protective," Naomi said vaguely.

Leann raised her eyebrows.

"Protective? Of what?" Leann asked.

Naomi looked at her seriously, as if she were debating about something. She opened her mouth to speak, but just then Daisy burst into the room. She held two very tall glasses of some mysterious looking drinks in her hand. Daisy smiled provocatively and sat down next to Leann on the couch.

"For you my love," Daisy said and held out one of the glasses.

Leann eyed the glass as she took it. It was very tall and wide. The liquid inside was a clear shiny pink. Ryan looked at the glass and shook her head.

"Don't drink it! It probably has date rape drugs in it!" Ryan said with a knowing expression on her face.

Leann laughed and Daisy made a face at Ryan.

"Like I would ever give her date rape drugs. Like I would **_have _**to give her drugs," Daisy muttered.

Leann giggled and brought the drink to her mouth. It smelled delicious, very fruity and light. Leann took a sip. The flavor was sweet and tickled her tongue. She took another drink. It was very strong. She could sense that immediately, but it flowed smoothly over her tongue with its fruity taste.

"This is really good," Leann said.

Piper smiled from her spot on the opposite couch.

"It's my little creation. Don't drink **_too_** much or you'll be completely wasted. It's verry strong," Piper told her solemnly.

Leann rolled her eyes and took another drink. Daisy laughed and Ryan looked worried. It made Leann giggle. She began to feel very light headed and distant from everyone else in the room, like she was in her own little bubble. She took another sip of the drink, wondering if maybe she should listen to Piper. If she was this far gone after only a couple sips that had to mean something, because she could usually drink quite a bit without even getting a buzz.

Piper watched Leann drink with an amused expression.

"I told you it was strong," Piper told her with a tiny laugh.

Leann giggled.

"It's sooo good though," She replied and took another drink.

She quickly downed the rest of her very tall glass within seconds. Then she giggled and stole Daisy's.

"Mine now," Leann told her and took a deep drink.

Daisy laughed.

"Whatever you say baby," Daisy said.

Leann proceeded to consume her stolen drink. Cassandra rolled her eyes and stood up.

"This party is boring me," Cassandra muttered. Her voice sounded far off to Leann, as if she were under water. "I'm going to go hunt,'' Cassandra said.

Leann giggled.

"Hunt? Did she say hunt? What the hell," Leann muttered and took another sip of the alcohol.

Piper giggled.

"Miss Cassie is very out-doorsy," Piper said with a laugh.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Sure, let's call it that," She said, then walked away.

Leann watched her walk away with a happy little smile on her face. She felt very content. The drink was making her feel warm and light and very free.

"Cassandra is mean," Leann said with a little giggle.

Piper laughed, as did everyone else.

"Cassie can come off a bit judgmental, I agree. But once you get to know her, she's not that bad," Piper said.

Leann made a face of confusion as she thought that over.

"I don't think I want to get to know her. She's scary. I feel like she wants to kill me!" Leann confessed.

Everyone laughed even harder. Daisy watched Leann with a fond expression on her face.

"She's so cute when she's drunk," Daisy said.

"I am **_not _**drunk," Leann insisted as she downed the rest of her 2nd drink.

Daisy laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Sure sure," Daisy replied and winked at her.

Drake finally tore his attention off of Brittany long enough to notice Leann in the room. He took one look at her, at the empty glass in her hand and her giggly expression, and he laughed.

"Oh dear god. Is Leann drunk?" Drake asked.

Daisy nodded.

"Yup," She replied.

"I am **_not_** drunk you guys!" Leann said defiantly.

Drake laughed again.

"Hahaha, now you'll truly see some funny shit Daisy," Drake said in a drawling voice, "Leann is a riot when she's drunk."

"Not drunk! I'm not!" Leann insisted and nodded.

Drake smirked with amusement and shook his head. He turned back to Brittany and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly on the lips. Brittany smiled and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck eagerly.

"Drake, let's go somewhere quiet," Brittany suggested..

Drake smiled softly as he stared into Brittany's eyes.

"Alright. Leann, will you be ok here bye yourself?" Drake asked her.

Leann nodded solemnly.

"But of course! I have Daisy! And my newest best friend Naomi!" Leann told him cheerfully.

Drake laughed. Naomi smirked at Leann and shook her head. Daisy snaked her arm around Leann's waist.

"Go have fun Drake, I'll take care of Leann," Daisy promised and winked at him.

Drake laughed.

"I bet you will," He replied.

He got to his feet and helped Brittany up. Then the two of them walked away together, holding hands. Leann giggled happily as she watched them go.

"They're going to get married," Leann predicted cheerfully.

Piper laughed and Naomi smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Naomi muttered with a smirk.

"Oh man you guys, we need to go find another drink," Leann said, getting to her feet.

She stumbled as she stood up and almost fell over. Remarkably, Daisy caught her before she hit the ground. It happened extraordinarily fast, and Leann was just giggling.

"Come onnn guys, onward!" Leann declared as she steadied herself.

Ryan looked at her with a disapproving expression.

"Like she really needs anymore to drink," Ryan said.

"It's a PARTY Ryan! **_Of course_** she can have more! Duh!" Daisy exclaimed.

Leann nodded to no one in particular and laced her arm though Daisy's.

"Lead me to the alcohol! Naomi, come along! You too Piper!" Leann instructed.

Piper laughed and got up. Naomi did as well, looking very amused. Piper and Naomi linked arms and followed Daisy and Leann out of the room. Leann smiled as she walked along with them, giggling and talking more then she had all night.

"Look at all these people! They look like animals at a zoo!" Leann declared, looking everyone in the face as she passed them.

Their faces were all a blur. Most people looked at her in great amusement. She was very giggly and she kept tripping and holding onto Daisy. One particular guy noticed them and latched himself onto Daisy's other side.

"I resent the animal comparison," The guy said casually to Leann as they walked through the halls.

Leann giggled and took a closer look at this guy. Like everyone else around here, he was gloriously, inhumanly beautiful. He was pale, sickly pale almost, but somehow he made it look attractive. He had relatively long black hair and blue eyes that radiated with an intense sort of passion. He had deep dark circles under his eyes. His facial expressions were crazed, and yet at the same time there was something undeniably appealing about him.

Leann smiled at him.

"You look dead," She informed him, eying his pale skin and dark circles.

He smirked at her.

"Baby I make this look damn good," He told her arrogantly.

Daisy laughed.

"Leann this is Colin. He's a bit fucked up, so don't mind him," Daisy said and winked.

Leann giggled.

"Colin!" Leann declared. "We're on a mission to find alcohol! Would you like to accompany us?"

"It would appear as if I'm already accompanying you," Colin replied with a smirk.

"So you are. You really do look dead!" Leann said with a giggle.

Colin smirked at her and moved. In an instant he moved from Daisy's side to stand next to Leann. He pulled her into his arms and backed her up into a wall. He pressed himself into her and kissed her hard on the lips. Leann had never been kissed like that before in her entire life. It was hard and rough and full of fire. She kissed him back without even thinking about it. Colin pulled her even closer to him and kissed her with a fiercer intensity. It was mind blowing and it made Leann's head spin. She had to cling to Colin as she kissed him back, so she wouldn't fall over. Her knees felt dangerously weak.

Colin broke away from her face, smirking evilly.

"As you can see," He said as he squeezed her sides, "I am most definitely not dead."

Leann giggled breathlessly and pushed him off of her. She gave him a disapproving look that was ruined completely by a giggle.

"You didn't need to go that far to prove your point young man!" Leann declared.

He smirked.

"I always go to extremes," He replied as he released her.

Daisy was laughing. Piper and Naomi just shook their heads, smirking in unison.

"I told you he was a little fucked up!" Daisy replied, lacing her arm through Leann's again.

Daisy, Leann, Colin, Piper, and Naomi walked in a group together down the hall. Leann walked in between Colin and Daisy, clinging to both of them so she wouldn't fall over. Naomi and Piper walked behind them. Colin greatly amused Leann. He had an intense, crazy personality. He was happy one minute, then within the next second he would get really angry and disgusted at something. Then he would go back to laughing. He was sort of like a mental roller coaster ride. It made Leann laugh. She had never met anyone quite like him before.

Daisy and Colin lead Leann into some sort of game room. The room was trippy. Colorful neon lights flashed over head, causing everything to look like it was moving slightly. The walls were padded ruby red with swirls of white going though the red. The flashing neon lights made the white swirls in the wall look as if they were swaying back and forth. The carpet matched the walls, red with white swirls. The entire back wall of the room was an enormous built in fish-tank. Colorful tropical fish swam around and you could see into the next room through the tank, which appeared to be a library.

Leann examined everything in the room, still amazed that anyone could afford all of this. With the size of the house, the elegance of the back-yard, and everything inside the house, these people had to be insanely rich.

On the far right side of the room there was a bar. On the far left side of the room was a built in karoke stage. In between the bar and the stage was a couple pool tables, an air hockey table, and dozens of pin-ball machines. The flashing neon lights bounced off everything, causing Leann's head to spin.

"This room makes me kinda dizzy," Leann said with a giggle as she walked deeper into the room.

Colin smirked at her and sat down on one of the ruby red couches. Piper and Naomi sat down across from him.

"I'm going to go get you another drink," Daisy said to Leann, "do you want the same thing?"

Leann nodded. Daisy winked at her and walked over to the bar.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend today," Leann said to no one in particular.

Colin laughed his crazy little laugh.

"Is that why you're drunk out of your mind? Are you drinking away your sorrows?" He asked with a smirk.

Leann giggled and sat down on his lap.

"I'm not drunk," She told him and nodded.

He laughed again and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Denial never helped anyone baby. So, you broke up with your boyfriend?" Colin asked.

Leann nodded solemnly.

"Yup," She replied.

"Well, if you want, I can help you forget all about him," Colin said and looked at her suggestively.

Leann giggled and rolled her eyes. Colin smirked at her.

"Don't doubt my abilities," Colin said and tilted her head around so he could kiss her on the lips.

Leann kissed him back. It was very intense, just like before. Colin kissed with an angry sort of intensity that was captivating. Leann was completely immersed in kissing Colin. She didn't even notice that Daisy had reappeared and was sitting on the couch next to them. Colin ran his fingers through her blond curls, tightly gripping her by the back of her hair. Leann allowed him to snake his tongue inside of her mouth as he ravaged her mouth with his own.

Finally Colin broke away from her. Leann was breathless. Colin just smirked at her. Daisy laughed at them.

"Oh shit you guys! That was hot!" Daisy declared.

Leann giggled nervously. She didn't usually act like that. She didn't usually let herself kiss some stranger. Something about Colin though was so captivating that it was impossible not to kiss him back.

Leann accepted the drink that Daisy gave her. She drank it quickly, still feeling slightly nervous. The nerves were washed away with the fruity alcohol that drifted down her throat. Soon she was kissing Colin again without even realizing she had started. His lips were everywhere, pressed against her skin. He felt so cold. It was very strange, but Leann noticed his skin felt very chilly. She on the other hand was burning up and kissing him back with a blazing intensity.

Daisy was laughing in amusement at them. Piper and Naomi were a bit amused too.

"Okay you guys, that's enough! It's **_my _**turn!" Daisy declared.

Daisy pulled Leann off of Colin's lap and over to her. Daisy tilted Leann's face up to hers and kissed her passionatley on the lips. Leann kissed her back, her first experience with kissing a girl.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it!" Piper sang, giggling.

Daisy kissed Leann with a sweet sort of intensity. The kiss left Leann with a burning feeling deep within her chest. Like with Colin, it was impossible not to kiss Daisy back. Daisy had the same sort of fire as Colin did. It was possessing and captivating and Leann was locked in. She kissed Daisy back eagerly. Daisy's fingers were tangled within Leann's blond curls. She was everywhere, touching and kissing Leann everwhere. Leann kept kissing her back, unable to stop. She was hooked on Daisy's intensity like it was a drug.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked a familiar voice.

The voice was like a bolt of lightening, awaking Leann from her state of hypnosis.

Leann broke away from Daisy to look up. Donatello was standing there, a terrifying look of rage on his beautiful face. The expression he wore while glaring at Leann was frightening and it chilled her to the bone. Daisy just laughed.

"Hey baby," Daisy said to Donatello, "what's up?"

"What are you doing Daisy?" Donatello asked sharply.

"Just having some fun," Daisy replied carelessly.

"Stop it," Donatello commanded.

Daisy frowned at him.

"No. Why should I?" Daisy demanded to know.

Donatello glared at her.

"I can think of a dozen reasons for you to stop," Donatello said icily.

Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Stop worrying so damn much, nothings going to happen. I have it under control," Daisy said.

"I highly doubt that. I'm not taking any chances with her," Donatello said to Daisy as he looked at Leann.

Colin laughed.

"Chill out man. So what if Daisy looses control? It's just one girl," Colin said in a bored voice.

Donatello glared at him, then completely disregarded him. He looked at Leann.

"Get up Leann," Donatello commanded.

Leann blinked in confusion.

"What? Why? What the hell is wrong with you?" Leann asked.

Donatello sighed impatiently and moved forward. He pulled Leann to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Leann asked.

She was so confused. Where the hell had Donatello come from? Why was he freaking out? Nothing made any sense to her right now.

"Donatello!" Daisy declared. "Calm down! God, you're over reacting!"

Donatello ignored his sister. He firmly grasped Leann's hand and lead her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Leann demanded as he pulled her through the halls of the crowded house.

"Taking you home. You don't need to be here," Donatello muttered.

"What is wrong with you? Let me go," Leann insisted as she tried to pull herself free.

He only tightened his grip. Leann continued to struggle against his grasp, although it was a hopeless cause.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

Donatello sighed and stopped in a secluded area of the house. It was in front of an empty room. He pulled her in the door-way and turned around to look her in the eyes.

"I know this doesn't really make any sense to you, and I apologize for that. But trust me, it's safer for you not to be here right now," Donatello said.

The look in his eyes was so sincere that Leann was at a loss for words.

"What is going on?" Leann asked.

"That I can't tell you, but please just trust me and let me take you home. Okay?" He asked.

Leann looked into his beautiful blue eyes. His eyes were full of genuine worry. For some reason that Leann wasn't really sure of, she trusted him. She didn't know why. It didn't make any sense, nothing really made any sense right now. But she trusted him.

"Fine," She agreed.

He smiled slightly and it was a painstakingly beautiful smile. It sent shivers down her spine. She let him take her hand and lead her out of the house.


	7. surprises

Donatello drove Leann home. The entire ride home he was silent. Leann was bursting with curiosity. She wanted desperately to ask him why he had gotten so angry. It didn't really make sense to her. She kept silent though. The look on Donatello's face was enough to keep her from asking questions.

Finally Donatello himself broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" He asked as they sped down the road in his car.

Leann nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a little confused," Leann said with a timid smile.

Donatello shrugged.

"What's there to be confused about? I didn't think you were safe at my house and so I drove you home. Nothing confusing about that," Donatello said calmly.

Leann made a face.

"Everything you just said is confusing! First of all, there didn't seem to be any **_danger_** at your house! I felt completely safe. And why would you even care in the first place?" Leann demanded to know as she looked at him intently.

He smirked slightly. Even when he smirked he was beautiful.

"You have no idea just how dangerous...." His voice trailed off and he looked frustrated about something. Finally he spoke again. "Things could have took a violent twist for you," Donatello said vaguely.

"_**Violent twist? **_I was with _**Daisy!**_ There's nothing violent about Daisy! And you still never explained why you're suddenly concerned for my well-being," Leann said.

Donatello turned to smirk at her.

"Sadly, we're at your house," Donatello said.

Leann looked outside the car window. Surprisingly enough, they **_were _**at her house.

"Oh," Leann said.

He laughed softly at her. Leann was still looking out the window when she noticed something. It was a purple van. Leann felt her stomach drop. She knew that van. She knew who was inside of it.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this," Leann muttered softly to herself.

Donatello however seemed to have heard her.

"What?" He asked.

"My mother is here," She said hollowly.

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked.

"A very bad thing," Leann said softly.

Donatello looked at her. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Leann bit her lip, unable to say anything. She got out of the car and shut the door. She heard the other car door opening and supposed that Donatello had gotten out of the car too. Leann walked up to the van and looked inside. Her mother was sitting inside the vehicle, smoking a cigarette casually.

"What are you doing here?" Leann asked.

Her mother smiled.

"Hi honey, you look good. I was just stopping bye to say hi," Her mother said.

Leann looked at her incredulously. She really didn't know what to say. The words all got caught in her throat and she suddenly felt dangerously dizzy. She wished in vain that she hasn't drunk so much tonight. She needed her head clear in order to talk to her mother after all this time. Leann just stared at her in disbelief. It was impossible to accept that she was here.

When Leann didn't say anything, Donatello did. He had gotten out of the car and was standing slightly behind Leann. He was looking at Leann's mother with narrowed eyes.

"You came to visit your daughter at 2:30 in the morning?" Donatello asked.

Leann's mother just looked at him.

"Who are you?" Leann's mother asked rudely.

"I'm Leann's friend," Donatello replied smoothly.

Leann liked the way he said _**friend.**_ As if it had some other meaning behind the word. That was beside the point however. She had other things to concentrate on and anyways, Donatello didn't like her like that. Did he? Why did she even care?

Leann forced herself to look her mother in the eyes.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here? I haven't talked to you or seen you in months. And now all the sudden you show up at my house? At 2:30 in the morning? What the hell is going on? Are you drinking again or something?" Leann asked.

Her mother sighed impatiently.

"You know Leann, it is quite possible that I missed you after all this time," Her mother said.

"I don't **_care!_** I don't **_care _**if you missed me! You have **_no _**right to show up suddenly in my life after abandoning me like you did!" Leann declared.

Her mother rolled her eyes.

"I see that talking to you now is impossible. Whatever Leann, don't say that I never tried," Her mother said.

Then she started her van. Without another word Leann's mother drove away. Leann felt so dizzy. The sky above her was spinning dangerously fast. Her knees felt weak. Without even realizing it, she was falling.

Donatello was there in an instant. He caught her as she fell and held her tightly in his arms.

"Leann? What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"I...can't believe she just showed up and acted like everything was normal," Leann muttered.

Donatello obviously could tell that Leann was in no condition to walk herself into the house. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside. He carried her through the dark kitchen into the dark living room and up the dark stairs. Somehow, he found her room without even asking her which one it was. He laid her carefully on her bed.

"Are you ok now?" He asked anxiously as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

Leann bit her lip. Tears were leaking out of the corners of her eyes. She tried desperately to hide her tears from Donatello. He probably assumed already that she was a ditsy drunk. She didn't need him thinking she was a cry-baby on top of that.

"I just..." Leann's voice trailed off and she was unable to finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry you're upset. I always feel horrible when I see girls sad," Donatello said with a weak smile.

Leann tried to smile back but it was impossible for her to fake a smile right now. She was too raw. Her emotions were going crazy. After months of not talking to her or calling her, her mother had shown up at her house. It was such a shock and it also hurt so much. Leann was caught completely off guard and she didn't know what to do.

"I wish Drake was here," Leann said quietly, "I don't want to be alone right now."

"You aren't alone. I'm here, obviously," Donatello said.

"You can't stay here with me," Leann said.

"Watch me," Donatello said and slid onto the bed next to her.

Leann was even more shocked then she already was. What other surprises did the night have in store for her? She couldn't even really concentrate on the fact that Donatello was inches away from her in her own bed. The pain from seeing her mother was still too fresh and too deep. She was past trying to hide her tears now. They streamed freely down her face.

Without saying a word, Donatello pulled her over to him. He wrapped his arms around her. Leann didn't even think about what she was doing when she laid her head down on Donatello's chest. It all felt natural, like he was supposed to be the one comforting her right now. Leann let herself cry openly on his chest as he held her.

Donatello stroked her hair softly. After her crying had calmed down slightly, Donatello spoke.

"Can I ask you something? Without seeming too rude?" Donatello asked.

"What?" Leann asked softly.

"Why was seeing your mother here such a shock to you?" He asked gently.

Leann sighed.

"It's a long story," Leann told him.

"I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, so that's alright," Donatello replied.

Leann smiled to herself through her tears in the dark.

"Well, my mother...our relationship is complicated," Leann said.

"Explain if you will," Donatello said.

"Well, god, I don't even know how to explain that. Let's just say that some people are truly never meant to be parents, and that about sums up my mother," Leann said.

"I'm sorry," Donatello said sincerely.

"Me too. A couple months ago, she lost the house that we had both been living in together. Then one morning, I woke up and she was gone. There was nothing there but a note explaining that she had left. She didn't say where she was going or tell me that she would be back for me. She just said that she was leaving," Leann said.

Donatello tightened his hold on her as she spoke.

"What did you do?" Donatello asked.

"Went to Drake. He was always there for me. He let me move in with him. I've been here for 7 months now and I haven't heard from my mother. Well, until now," Leann mumbled.

Donatello was quiet for a moment. Leann felt so content in his arms. She closed her eyes.

"Drake is a good friend," Donatello said.

"The best," Leann replied sleepily, "even if he is an asshole."

Donatello laughed softly. His laughter was smooth and soft, like velvet. It made Leann feel safe. Everything about him made Leann feel safe.

"It's good that you and Drake have each other," Donatello said thoughtfully.

"Mmm-hmm," Leann murmured, her voice full of sleep.

Donatello continued to hold her. Before she knew it, Leann drifted off to sleep, in Donatello's arms.


	8. Dreams and Reality

_**Bla Bla Bla!**_

Leann woke up that morning in her empty bed. Her head hurt. She rolled over and groaned, trying to remember exactly what happened last night. Everything was blurry.

The events of last night flashed through her mind. She remembered meeting all the people, the dozens of ridiculously beautiful people. She remembered the beautiful mansion of a house. She remembered getting drunk. She remembered making out with both Colin and Daisy. Had Donatello taken her home? Yes, he had. She remembered seeing her mother and recalled that Donatello had carried her upstairs.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she lay in bed. Last night had been truly crazy. She remembered a dream that she had, where Donatello had stayed with her while she fell asleep. It had been really good dream, probably the best she had ever had. She remembered feeling warm in the dream, warm and safe, and wished that it had been real.

Her door creaked open and Leann looked up to see Drake. He was smirking at her slightly.

"You're finally awake I see," Drake said as he leaned against her door-frame.

Leann yawned.

"Good morning Drake," Leann mumbled.

"Did you have fun last night?" Drake asked.

Leann considered that question.

"I'm not really sure. It was different," Leann told him.

He laughed softly at her.

"Donatello left while you were still sleeping this morning," Drake said with a devious smirk, "He told me to tell you that he would come back over later."

Leann sat up in her bed.

"What?" She asked.

"Mmm-hmm. Thought I wouldn't find out about your secret little sleep-over, hu?" Drake asked.

Leann just stared at him, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Donatello really spent the night here with me last night?" Leann asked.

Drake laughed.

"Yes. Dear god Leann, were you that drunk?" Drake asked.

Leann shook her head slowly.

"I thought I dreamt that he stayed...I didn't know it was real," She said, more to herself then to Drake.

Drake was laughing hysterically at her.

"Was it good for you?" Drake asked with a smirk.

"We didn't have sex Drake," Leann told him.

"Sure you didn't," He replied.

"We really didn't. He drove me home last night and when we got here my mom was parked outside," Leann said.

Drake's eyes widened in shock and the smirk slid off his face.

**_"What_** did you just say? Your **_mother _**was here?" Drake demanded.

Leann nodded solemnly.

"Mmm-hmm. It was...shocking to say the least. Donatello stayed with me, apparently, because I didn't want to be alone," Leann said in amazement.

It blew her mind that he had actually stayed the night with her. He had **_slept _**in her bed next to her. It was incredible that she hadn't dreamt it. It was**_ real_**. She smiled softly to herself as she tucked her blond curls behind her ear. Donatello had stayed the night!

Drake was scowling to himself.

"Your mother actually showed up here? What the hell did she have to say?" Drake demanded to know.

Leann shrugged.

"Not much," Leann replied, "She just said that she missed me."

Drake swore out-loud. He looked so angry.

"Don 't even talk to her Leann. You don't need her in your life. You're doing so much better without her and her drama," Drake said.

Leann shrugged again. She didn't want to talk about her mother or anything related to that subject.

"Donatello said that he would come back over?" Leann asked hopefully.

Drake nodded, still scowling slightly. Leann smiled to herself and shot out of bed. Drake shook his head and walked away, muttering to himself. Leann hurried to her bathroom to take a shower. She showered quickly and got dressed even quicker. She threw on a yellow tank top and light blue jean capri's.

Then she ran down-stairs. He blond curls hung down wet around her face and she was bare-foot. She was smiling like crazy. Drake was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. He looked up as Leann bounced into the room.

"You aren't going to see your mother, are you?" He asked.

Leann sighed and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I miss her," Leann said with tragic little smile on her face.

Drake shook his head and glared at her.

"Leann, your mother is a horrible negative influence in your life and you know that," Drake said.

"I know. She's still my mother though, and I can't help but missing her," Leann confessed.

"You've come too far to let her drag you down again. You're enrolled in college. You're actually doing really well in your classes. Soon you'll be able to start nursing school next trimester. You're doing so good and I refuse to let your mother sabotage everything you've accomplished," Drake said heatedly.

"Drake she's the only family I have!" Leann protested.

"That's not true. You have **_me_**! I'm all the family you'll ever really need!" Drake told her.

Leann glared at him.

"It's not fair for you to expect me to cut off ties with my mother completely!" Leann declared.

"I don't care what you think, it's not open for discussion," Drake said in a commanding voice.

"You don't run my life," Leann muttered as she glared at him.

"I **_care _**about you Leann and I want what's best for you. Where the hell has your mother been for the last seven months? Did she tell you that?" Drake demanded to know.

"No,'' Leann replied.

Drake smirked.

"That figures. She **_left _**you Leann, she completely abandoned you! How the hell can you forgive her for that?" Drake asked in disgust.

"She's still my mother," Leann repeated stubbornly.

Drake shook his head in frustration at her.

"You're impossible," He muttered, "After everything your mother put you through, you'd really let her back in your life?"

Leann sighed. She knew that Drake was truly just concerned about her, in his own controlling, sick way. He had a point. Leann's mother had never been a positive role model in her life. The woman was truly too self-centered and selfish to be a mother to anyone. She had never been there for Leann and what was even worse, she expected Leann to shoulder all the responsibility in the relationship. Leann had been the one to take care of her mother, and her mother had never done anything for her in return.

Leann knew that her life was more stable now with her mother out of the picture. She knew it was better for her not to deal with her mother's drinking and her drug usage. But underneath it all, a part of Leann missed her mother. She knew she would probably always miss her.

Leann smiled weakly at Drake.

"Don't worry so much hunny," She said.

"I'm always going to worry about you Leann," Drake replied.

Leann's smile brightened a bit and she kissed Drake's cheek.

"I love you. And you really shouldn't worry, I'm still going to do good at school," Leann promised him.

"If your **_mother _**is back in the picture, I really doubt that," Drake said with disgust.

Leann rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up. Drop the subject for now," Leann commanded.

"I will not," Drake said stubbornly.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Drake's eyes narrowed and he got up.

"You better hope that's not your mother, for **_her _**sake," Drake growled as he walked to the door.

Leann bit her lip. Truthfully, she really hoped it **_wasn't _**her mother. She wasn't ready to deal with her yet. Drake swung open the door to reveal Donatello.

Leann blinked in surprise. Then she smiled brightly. She had completely forgotten that Donatello was coming over.

"Hey," Drake said, "come on in."

"Actually," Donatello said in his soft velvety voice, "I was rather hoping Leann might come for a walk with me."

Leann's eyes lit up and Drake smirked. Leann stood up instantly and walked over to the door.

"Okay," She said with a smile.

Donatello returned the smile. When he was smiling, his face was transformed into the most beautiful thing Leann had ever seen. It made her knees weak and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. Drake was smirking deviously at them.

"Have fun you two," Drake said as he pushed Leann onto the front porch.

Drake laughed and shut the door, leaving Leann standing on the porch alone with Donatello.

He smiled at her again and Leann felt her knees go weak once more.

"Good morning," Donatello said.

"Good morning. Um, thanks for staying with me last night,'' Leann said.

"It was my pleasure," Donatello said in a sincere voice.

Leann felt her face flush. She bit her lip. As she stared into his beautiful face, she realized something. She realized what she had been denying to herself all along. Leann was absolutely smitten with Donatello. She really liked him and she was done lying to herself about that. The only question now was if he felt the same way about her.

She smiled nervously at him.

"You wanted to go for a walk?" She asked.

"Do you mind? It's a beautiful day," Donatello said, gesturing towards the sunny sky.

"No I don't mind," She replied.

"Come along then," Donatello said, grabbing her hand and leading her off the porch.

Leann felt as if she was floating as she followed Donatello down the side-walk. She was in a state of absolute contentment. Donatello's fingers felt very cool around her own. She wondered nervously if that meant she was rather warm. She didn't want to appear as nervous as she felt around him.

There was a little stretch of trees that was near the edge of Drake's house, sort of like a miniature forest. Donatello lead her down the side-walk that winded into the forest. It was beautiful underneath the trees. Everything looked so green and bright. The sun shone down through a break in the trees, illuminating things and making them shimmer. Birds flew through the air. It seemed a lot quieter in here, a lot more private and it was all so beautiful.

Donatello continued to hold Leann's hand as they walked through the forest together. A cool breeze blew through Leann's blond curls and she could hear the birds chirping cheerfully.

"It's so pretty in here," Leann said as she looked around, "and so peaceful. It's almost like a whole different world."

"It is rather pretty," Donatello agreed as he gazed at Leann's face.

For some reason felt herself blush and she looked away. He still held her hand in his.

"So," He said, "I must apologize for last night."

"Why?" Leann asked in surprise.

"Didn't I scare you?" Donatello asked, looking at her quizzically.

"No, what are you talking about? You stayed with me when I was upset, why would that scare me?" Leann asked as she looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm referring to the time at my house when I forced you to leave," Donatello told her.

"Oh. Well, that wasn't scary," Leann said.

"It wasn't?" He asked, looking slightly surprised.

"No. That's a silly thing to think. You just confused me, you didn't scare me," Leann told him.

"Well, I apologize for the confusion then," Donatello said.

They had stopped bye a little stream. The water drifted along peacefully. Leann leaned against a boulder and stared at Donatello with a curious expression on her face.

"Why did you make me leave?" She asked.

"I didn't even want you to come to the party in the first place," He reminded her.

Leann looked down at the ground sadly. It still bothered her that he had never wanted her at his house.

"What are you thinking?" Donatello asked as he stared at her with a shrewd expression.

"Well, I'm just...wondering why you didn't want me there," Leann said quietly.

"It wasn't that I didn't **_want _**you there. Well, yes I suppose that's true, I didn't. But that was only because I was worried," Donatello said.

Leann looked up at him.

"Why? I don't get it. You said before that you're family is, dangerous or something. But I didn't think they were dangerous at all. I was having so much fun with them," Leann said.

Donatello smirked.

"You definition of fun is quite peculiar," He said.

Leann shrugged.

"I never claimed to be normal," She replied.

He laughed.

"Well that's comforting, we wouldn't want you to be **_normal _**now would we?" He asked with a laugh.

Leann smiled at him and shook her head.

"You are so strange," She said musingly.

He smiled darkly at her.

"I thought that I was, according to your definition, **_boring_**," He said with a smirk.

Leann smiled.

"I thought you were boring when I first met you," She said.

"And now?" He asked, smirking at her.

"Now I just think you're strange," Leann said.

He laughed and smiled at her. His smile was the most dazzling thing she had ever seen. It was brighter then the sun and it made her dizzy. She had to look away from his eyes. His steady gaze made her feel slightly intoxicated. She forced herself to study the flowing stream, even though she would much rather study his beautiful face.

"So are you ever going to tell me?" She asked him in a casual tone of voice.

"Tell you what?" He inquired.

"Why you were worried about me being at your house," She replied.

He sighed and she stole a tiny peek at him. He looked frustrated about something. The look of frustration caused his blue eyes to appear more intense, more serious, and it was even more dazzling. She felt herself blushing and she looked at the water again. The water that was the same color as his clear blue eyes.

"I can only tell you that my family is a threat to you. You appear fragile to me, and I wouldn't want any harm to come to you on behalf of my family," Donatello said.

Leann made a funny face as she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Fragile? I appear _**fragile**_ to you?" She demanded.

He chuckled.

"Did I offend you?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm not **_fragile!_**" Leann told him indignantly.

He chuckled again.

"Innocent then. Is that a better description?" He asked in an amused voice.

"No! Drake is always telling me I'm too innocent and that's so not true!" She declared.

He was laughing and smiling at her.

"It's not?" He asked through his laughter.

Leann glared at him.

"_**No!**_ Do I really come off like that? As some naive, fragile, innocent little girl?" She demanded.

He stopped laughing and smiled softly at her.

"Would you like me to describe how I see you?" He asked.

"Yes!" She replied, still looking very offended.

He smiled wider and leaned against a tree trunk as he gazed at her.

"When I look at you I see a beautifully innocent girl who's been through a lot and doesn't need anymore chaos in her life. Is that accurate?" He asked.

Leann blushed even more.

"I'm not that innocent," She mumbled.

He smiled a dark smile.

"It's not a bad thing to be innocent," He told her.

Leann glared at him. She was highly offended. Drake was always telling her that she was too naive and trusting and far too innocent. He always claimed that he had to watch out for her because she had child-like judgment. Now Donatello was telling her that he thought she was too innocent and frankly, she didn't appreciate it. She **_wasn't _**some naive little girl and she would prove it.

"So you really think I'm just some innocent girl with no devious intentions?" She asked as she glared at him.

He started laughing again.

"Define 'devious intentions' if you will," Donatello said.

"You really think I let you walk me out here, all alone in the middle of a secluded forest, without a devious agenda in mind?" She asked.

He laughed even harder and she cut her eyes at him. Men were so infuriating! She decided to prove right then and there that she was a lot more mischievous then she appeared to be. She marched over to where he stood leaning against the tree. He raised his eyebrows at her as he still chuckled softly. She leaned in close to him and kissed him roughly on the lips. His lips felt cool and soft against her own.

Donatello stopped laughing immediately and he let out a sharp breath of surprise. Leann kissed him again, harder this time, and pressed herself against him. Donatello tightly gripped her sides as he kissed her back. He was obviously still surprised, because he was kissing her carefully. Leann was very pleased with herself for taking him by surprise and she kissed him again and again. He tasted delicious and she never wanted to stop.

Finally, she forced herself to end the kiss. She broke away from him and smiled triumphantly at him.

"I told you I wasn't so innocent," She declared.

He let out a heavy breath as he stared at her. The expression on his face was unreadable and Leann began to feel a little nervous. Maybe she shouldn't have been so bold.

"In case you couldn't tell," She babbled nervously, "I like you. But it's like, whatever. If you don't like me I mean. It doesn't matter really, so don't feel obligated to do anything."

She really wished she had stopped talking, but she had a tendecy to babble when she felt uneasy. She looked at the ground, feeling her face grow hot.

A shadow moved over her and she looked up. Donatello was standing there looking at her. He looked at her with a soft intensity and it blew her mind. She wanted to look away because she was beginning to feel dizzy again, but his gaze was hypnotic. It was impossible to stop staring at him. He cupped her face gently in his cool hands and tilted her mouth up towards his hovering lips.

The kiss this time was different. He still kissed her carefully on the lips, as if he had to restrain himself, but it was full of passion and feeling. His lips were so soft and cold and felt amazing against her own. She kissed him back and she felt as if the earth was tilting. She had to cling against him so she wouldn't fall. He wrapped his arms delicately around her as he continued to gently kiss her mouth.

Even though his kisses were soft and gentle, it still felt as if he was consuming her. She was breathless and and exhilarated at the same time.

After several moments that felt like in an eternity to her, Donatello broke away from her face. He stared softly into her eyes as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"In case you couldn't tell," He said quietly, "I like you too."

Leann blushed again and looked down at the ground.

"Oh," She said, "Well that's good."

He chuckled softly.

"Come on, let's get you home," He said.

She nodded, still slightly dizzy. He grabbed her hand again and started walking. As Leann walked along next to him, she felt as if she were dreaming. Donatello's cold hand held hers however as he guided her out of the forest, and Leann knew it was reality.


	9. Midnight Satanic Ritual

Donatello walked Leann home. He was quiet as they walked and Leann bit her lip, wondering what he was thinking. She stole a look at his face. He wore an intense, serious expression and it made Leann smile. He was so cute.

"So," He finally said as he looked up at her, "What are you doing later?"

"Nothing," She replied.

"Would you like to do something with me?" Donatello asked.

Leann broke out into a wide, happy little grin.

"Yes," She said softly as she continued to smile hopelessly.

She felt like a school-girl with a huge crush. He made her feel like that. Giddy, light, and full to bursting with energy. She could not stop smiling, even though her face was staring to hurt.

"Excellent," Donatello replied, "I'll come bye later."

Leann nodded.

"Sounds good," She said.

He smirked at her.

"Just good? Not great?" He asked.

"Sounds _**fantastic**_. Is that better?" She asked.

"It'll do," He replied and Leann giggled.

They walked up onto her porch. Donatello looked at her with a serious expression.

"Is midnight too late for you?" He asked.

"No, but why midnight?" Leann asked curiously.

He grinned slowly, a sensual grin that caused butterflies to flutter around in Leann's stomach.

"You'll see why. It's a surprise," Donatello said.

She smiled.

"Fine, whatever you say," Leann said.

He laughed.

"Yes, it is whatever I say," Donatello said with a laugh.

Leann giggled and stared at him like he was insane.

"You're crazy, I don't know why I ever thought you were boring," Leann said musingly.

He smirked at her.

"You think this is crazy? You haven't seen anything yet, I promise you that," He said.

Leann giggled again.

"Good, I have something to look forward to then," She replied.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. Every time he kissed her it felt like the ground underneath her was swaying. It was so intense and left her feeling breathless. She kissed him back eagerly and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He kissed her again, ever so softly, and then broke away.

"See you tonight," Donatello said.

Leann beamed at him.

"Ok," She said.

"You might have to let go of me now," Donatello said with a laugh.

Leann giggled and rolled her eyes. She released her grip on him and let her arms fall to her sides. He kissed her again and then turned to leave. Leann watched him walk over to his car. He got in and drove away. Leann smiled to herself like a hopeless little girl and then turned around to go inside.

Drake was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up at her as Leann walked in. He took one look at the expression on her face and smirked.

"Oh shit. Did you have a nice little walk?" He asked.

Leann smiled and spun around in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yes! Donatello likes me!" Leann declared as she spun around.

Drake laughed.

"No way," He said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Yup!" Leann said.

Drake laughed again.

"You're kidding!" He said.

"He so does!" Leann replied as she continued to spin around in the kitchen.

Drake shook his head at her.

"You're such a little girl," Drake commented.

Leann stopped spinning and threw him a dirty look.

"Shut up, I am not! I'm 19 years old!" Leann said heatedly.

"You could've fooled me," Drake said with a smirk.

Leann stuck her tongue out at him and Drake laughed.

"So, are you seeing him tonight?" Drake asked.

"Who? Donatello?" Leann asked.

Drake laughed at her.

"Yes, who else would I be talking about?" Drake asked.

"I don't know. Yes, I'm seeing him. At midnight," Leann said with a nod.

"Why midnight?" Drake asked.

Leann shrugged.

"I don't know, he said it's a surprise," Leann told him.

"Hmm...A surprise hu? Maybe he's going to perform some satanic ritual and sacrifice you to the devil at midnight," Drake said musingly.

Leann giggled and walked over to the table.

"Shut up, don't joke like that," Leann said as she sat down at the table across from him.

"I'm only half joking. That family is weird," Drake said.

"Whose family? Donatello's?" Leann asked.

"_**Yes**_ Leann, we're still talking about the same person," Drake said as he smirked at her.

"Oh. Why do you say they're weird?" Leann asked.

"They just are. You saw their house right? With all those strange paintings and the statues of gargoyles and shit. Not your average household decorations," Drake said.

"I liked it. I thought it was beautiful," Leann said.

Drake looked at her curiously and then just shook his head.

"Well it reminded me of _**my parent's**_ house. Exactly like their house actually," Drake said.

Leann pursed her lips.

"So you're family is into stuff like that? You never mentioned that. You never even talk about them," Leann said.

"I told you before that I don't want to involve you with them. They're as different from you as night and day," Drake said.

Leann rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm so innocent, right?" She asked.

"Exactly," Drake replied.

Leann scowled at him.

"Everyone needs to stop saying that," Leann muttered.

"Who else said that besides me?" Drake asked.

"Donatello," Leann replied rolled her eyes again.

Drake laughed.

"That's funny," He said.

"I'm glade you're so amused," Leann said and shot him a dirty look.

Drake continued laughing, and then sighed.

"Well I have to go. I'm meeting Brittany," Drake said with a smile.

He got up from his chair and ruffled Leann's blond curls. Leann stared at him with a fixed expression.

"You're such a hypocrite," Leann informed him.

Drake had been walking towards the front door. He turned around and looked at her.

"Why am I a hypocrite?" Drake asked.

"Because you said that Donatello's family is weird and yet Brittany lives in the same house as them," Leann said.

Drake laughed.

"I like the weirdness, it's familiar to me. I just didn't think that someone like _**you **_would be into that sort of thing. You know, because you're so innocent and child-like," Drake said with a laugh.

Leann threw something at him and called him a bad name.

"Shut up asshole, you are so irritating! And for your information, I _**like **_Donatello's entire family and their weirdness. I think it's refreshing," Leann said with a nod.

Drake smirked.

"He has a big family. You haven't even met all of them yet. Neither have I," Drake said.

"But I will," Leann predicted confidently.

Drake laughed.

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he stared at her with an amused expression.

"Yup. No matter what, I intend to stay friends with Daisy you know," Leann told him.

Drake laughed at her again and then shook his head.

"I'll see you later, you weird little girl," Drake said as he crossed the room to the front door.

"Have fun, you arrogant little asshole," Leann said and blew him a kiss.

"Likewise my dear, enjoy your midnight satanic ritual," Drake said.

Leann rolled her eyes at him as he walked out of the front door. Drake was so irritating sometimes, but she loved him whole-heartedly.

Leann sighed and got up from the kitchen table, deciding to clean the house. It was a mess. Drake never cleaned up after himself, which was because he was spoiled. The only thing that Leann knew about Drake's family was that they were extremely rich. Drake always had a maid while growing up. So housework wasn't his strong point.

Leann started to work in the living-room. She picked up all the plates and cups and dumped them into the kitchen sink. Then she straightened up all the couch cushions and picked up the random bits of garbage that seemed to accumulate so easily. Then she cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes.

The entire time she cleaned, she thought of Donatello. She thought about his soft, slow, smooth tone of voice that always gave her goose bumps when he talked. She thought about his smile and his clear blue eyes. He was so beautiful and he had this vibe, this personality that was just very soothing to her. It was hard to explain, even to herself, but Leann just felt very calm, content, and safe when she was with Donatello. And always very warm. He was like a hot, steamy bath that was extremely calming. In short, he was just amazing. Leann couldn't wait for midnight.

When Leann had finished cleaning the house, she looked at the clock. It was only 5:00! Leann was highly disappointed, it felt later then that. She pondered doing some homework while she was waiting. She was taking general college courses at a near bye community college. She had math homework to do and a paper to write. She didn't feel like doing the math, she despised math. So she decided to work on her paper to pass the time. Besides, it would prove to Drake that even though she had talked to her mother, she was still doing well in school.

Leann sat down at the computer and began to type her paper. It was about abortion, a topic she felt very strongly about. Time flew bye as Leann really got into what she was writing. About an hour later as she was still typing away furiously, there was a knock on the door. Leann got up and went to answer the door. She wondered rather optimistically if it was Donatello. She swung the door open with a smile.

Standing there with a big grin plastered on her face was Daisy.

"Hello my sweet angel, how are you? You look so beautiful today!" Daisy gushed as she let herself into the house.

Leann laughed and shut the door.

"Hey Daisy," Leann said.

"Soooo, how are you today?" Daisy asked as she walked into the living room.

Leann followed her and sat down on the couch. Daisy plopped down next to her.

"I'm ok. How are you hunny?" Leann asked her.

"I'm fabulous, as always. I've come to make amends with you, for the way my brother acted last night," Daisy told her.

"What?" Leann asked.

"Yup. I'm sorry. Donatello's a real freak sometimes and he overreacts," Daisy told her.

"You don't have to apologize. In fact, it's too late to apologize," Leann said with a smile.

Daisy blinked at her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm smitten with your brother. I really, really like him,'' Leann told her.

Daisy's eyes widened and she stared at her for a moment.

"My brother? Donatello?" Daisy asked.

"Mm-hm. He's coming over to take me somewhere later," Leann told her.

Daisy continued to just stare at Leann for a moment. Leann bit her lip. She wondered how Daisy would react upon hearing that Leann had a date with her brother. Was it a date? He hadn't really specified. _It has to be a date,_ Leann told herself, _and after all, he kissed me!_

Suddenly Daisy burst out laughing.

"That's sooo funny! Oh my god! That explains why he was acting so weird! He _**likes **_you!" Daisy declared as she laughed hysterically.

Leann cut her eyes at her.

"I don't see what's so funny," Leann said.

"Oh it's _**hilarious! **_Because it's _**Donatello**_! He never likes _**anyone**_!" Daisy said as she wiped away tears of laughter from her bright blue eyes.

Leann rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"Well I guess I should feel flattered then," Leann replied.

"Oh yeah," Daisy said as she continued to shake with laughter.

Leann giggled and moved her blond curls out of her face. At least Daisy wasn't mad at her for liking Donatello. That was a relief.

"So, when is he coming to get you?" Daisy asked.

"Midnight," Leann replied.

Daisy wrinkled her face up.

"Why midnight?" Daisy asked.

"I'm not really sure. He said it was a surprise," Leann said with a smile.

Daisy raised her eye-brow and then laughed.

"Donatello is so weird, even by my standards. If you take a regular girl out, at least try and seem conventional about it," Daisy muttered, more to herself then to Leann.

"What?" Leann asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Well, you still got a few hours till midnight baby. Would you like to come over to the house? It would make it easier for you two just to meet there. And you can chill with me while you wait for him," Daisy said.

Leann nodded and smiled.

"I'd love to come over," Leann said.

Daisy sprang to her feet.

"Well let's go then!" Daisy declared and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Leann said with a laugh. "I'm so not ready for a date with your brother."

"Why not? You look cute," Daisy said.

Leann looked down at her yellow tank top and light blue capris.

"I'm so not wearing this. I want to look, special," Leann said, blushing slightly as she said it.

Daisy nodded and winked at her.

"I got you. Don't worry; I have just the thing in mind for you at my house. You'll look ravishing in it!" Daisy declared and flicked her wrist.

Leann giggled.

"Did you really just say the word ravishing?" Leann asked as she made a face at her.

"I so did. Let's go!" Daisy declared as she pulled Leann to her feet.

Leann let Daisy drag her out of the house. They got in her car and drove away.


	10. Sharing is Caring!

The dress that Daisy found for Leann was absolutely amazing, pure perfection.

Daisy had led Leann through the house upstairs to her room. They walked bye a few people. Leann saw Colin and she flashed him a big smile. He still had that bizarre, morbid look on his inhumanely beautiful face. Colin smirked at her and nodded as Leann passed through the house.

Leann and Daisy walked through the living room. Cassandra was sitting on the couch. She was looking beautifully superior as usual. Her blonde curls spilled down her shoulders and curled down below her waist. Cassandra looked casually at Leann, her full bottom lip sticking out slightly and her piercing blue eyes sparkling with disapproval. Seated next to her was Tom. He was holding onto Cassandra's hand and gazing at her like she was the most amazing thing in the entire word. Cassandra looked at him and smiled softly, all the anger and disapproval melting off of her gorgeous face as she looked into Tom's eyes. Tom cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Leann looked away. It was too intense to watch Tom and Cassandra. They had such an intense, passionate vibe about them. Watching them felt a bit indecent, as if she was looking in on something too intimate and private. Leann followed Daisy through the living room. They passed that painting again, the one that mesmerized Leann. The girl in the painting was still just as beautiful and terrifying as before. Leann stared at her beautiful white dress with the blood-stains until Daisy led her up the marble stair-case to the third floor, where her room was.

Daisy's room was very memorable. As soon as Leann walked through the door, all she saw was bright flowers. The wall-paper was a shiny foil with a pattern of big, bright, multi-colored roses. Red roses, yellow roses, pink roses, white roses, even purple roses. The border on the wall was a dark purple. The floors were fluffy white carpet that reminded Leann of snow for some reason. A big canopy bed with a black lace canopy stood in the center of the room.

"Your room is pretty," Leann commented as she followed Daisy up to her closet.

"I know right, I have such great taste! Hmm…let's see what we can find you to wear,'' Daisy said as she opened her closet.

Daisy's closet was gigantic. It was almost like a small room itself. The variety of clothes inside her closet looked like a department store. Daisy seemed to have everything. Daisy started to go though her clothes, shaking her head and muttering to herself.

"Where is that damn dress? I know it's in here somewhere," Daisy muttered as she tore through her clothes.

Leann plopped down on Daisy's bed and looked around the room. The wallpaper was so pretty. The gigantic roses in the pattern of the foil seemed to shimmer delicately. The room had a light, floral scent to it that was intoxicating.

"Aha! Found it!" Daisy declared.

Daisy pulled out a white garment from the closet. Leann took a closer look at the dress and was in awe of it. The dress was beautiful. It was an elegant white Victorian lace-up corset dress with halter straps. The fabric was pure white satin. The bottom of the dress flared out slightly and had delicate sparkling crystal swirls near the hem.

"It's so pretty," Leann said breathlessly.

Daisy smiled.

"Isn't it! You'll look so good in it! And you must let me do your hair, of course!" Daisy said with a nod as she flicked her wrist.

Leann nodded as she continued to study the dress. Something about it looked very familiar to her. She wasn't really sure why, because she knew that she had never seen a more beautiful dress in person before. She couldn't shake the feeling however, that she had seen this dress before, even though she knew she hadn't.

Daisy smiled as Leann examined the dress.

"Let's go downstairs!" Daisy declared and quickly pulled Leann out of the room.

Leann followed Daisy down the stairs and into the living room. Alanis, Ryan, Piper, and some other girl sat in the living room. Alanis sat on the couch in between Ryan and Piper. Alanis had her long, glossy, dark brown hair twisted crazily on top of her head. She was gazing at Leann with a serious look in her intense cat-like hazel eyes. Ryan smiled cheerfully at Leann. Ryan's wavy, shoulder length light brown hair hung down around her face and her soft brown eyes were shining. Piper winked at Leann and Leann giggled. Piper had her dark brown hair pinned up in bobby-pins, with a few strands hanging down in front. Piper's shiny blue eyes looked very happy to see Leann.

The other girl that Leann didn't know was curled up on the living room floor. She was talking on the phone to someone and giggling. This girl was exceptionally cute. Like everyone else who lived in this house, this girl had a glorious beauty about her. But she was also the most adorable thing Leann had ever seen. She had glittering blueish green eyes that sparkled like gems, gorgeous long curly blond hair, and the sweetest, bubbliest smile Leann had ever seen. The girl had a cute, short, petite figure and was dressed in quite the colorful combination with dozens of brightly colored bracelets and necklaces. She had her curly blond hair in thick, crazy pig-tails. She looked so cute.

Daisy plopped down on the couch across from Ryan, Alanis, and Piper. Leann sat down next to her, still holding the dress.

"Hello Leann! Fancy meeting you here!" Ryan declared as she nodded and smiled at her.

"Hi Ryan. What are you up to?" Leann asked.

"I'm just on my way to go see a man about a horse," Ryan said as she got to her feet.

Leann giggled at her, but Ryan just stared seriously back at her.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious. I love horses!" Ryan declared.

Leann giggled again and smiled at her.

"Whatever you say silly,'' Leann said.

Ryan looked at Leann as if she were trying to pull a trick on her. Then she nodded carefully and walked away out of the room. Leann giggled again and Alanis laughed softly.

"Ryan is what we commonly refer to nowadays as 'special'. She's such a goof," Alanis said with her soft laugh.

Leann smiled.

"I like Ryan. She's really funny and cute," Leann said.

Daisy grabbed onto Leann's hand.

"Oh but I'm cuter, right baby?" Daisy asked with a wide grin.

Leann giggled.

"Of course," She replied with a smile.

The girl on the floor with the crazy blond pig-tails hung up her phone. Then she jumped to her feet and smiled brightly at Leann. Her smile was truly the most endearing, charming, brightest smile that Leann had ever seen. When she smiled, her face seemed to glow.

"Hi! Hi!" The girl declared in a very light, bubbly voice. "I'm Cameron! But everyone just calls me Camie! Who are you?"

"I'm Leann," Leann informed her.

"Ahh, I see. I've heard a lot about you hun! I'm Daisy's girl-friend," Camie told her and smiled brightly.

"Yup. This little number is one of my ball and chains." Daisy said with a wide grin and wink at Camie.

Camie giggled and smiled at Daisy adoringly, batting her very long eye-lashes. Daisy smiled back. Leann tilted her head sideways as she examined the two of them together. They seemed very cute. Camie had jumped onto Daisy's lap and nestled against her chest. Daisy wrapped her arms around Camie and kissed the back of her neck. They looked quite adorable together, but something Daisy had said stuck out in Leann's mind as odd. What had she said? Leann mused over the subject for a few seconds, and then recalled what Daisy had said that sounded peculiar.

_**One**_ of her ball and chains. What had Daisy meant bye _**one **_of her ball and chains? Leann pondered the matter for a moment, but before she could question it further there was a loud **BOOMING** sound that distracted her. Leann looked up at the door-way and saw two people locked in what seemed to be a physical fight. It was a guy and a girl.

Leann looked at the two people in shock because really, it was quite random. It had been peacefully quiet a minute ago, and now all the sudden these people were trying to kill each other. One of them was Cassandra. The other one was Colin. Cassandra rammed Colin into the wall and dug her long nails into his chest. Colin pushed her off of him and glared at her demonically.

"I'm going to kill you Cassandra!" Colin threatened.

Cassandra laughed darkly and smirked arrogantly at him.

"I'd _**love **_to see you try Colin,'' Cassandra replied in an arrogant voice.

Colin growled angrily and marched up to her and gripped her arms violently. Cassandra ripped her arms free and knocked him down to the ground. She jumped on top of him and proceeded to attack him as she punched him repeatedly in the face. Colin grabbed a fistful of Cassandra's blond curls and ripped her off of him. He shoved her to the ground and she landed on her back. He hovered over her on his knees as he gripped her by the back of her hair. Cassandra's electric blue eyes were bubbling with craziness as she glared at Colin. Colin had a good grip on her hair as he twisted her arm behind her back.

"Go ahead and fucking break it," Cassandra hissed demonically as she kicked him in the face.

Colin squeezed her arm tighter and pulled it back farther as he smirked at her. Leann stared at them in utter shock. The fight had really come out of absolutely no where. Leann looked over at Daisy and Camie. They seemed completely unconcerned bye the random violent fight. In fact, they were watching Colin and Cassie with an amused look on their faces. Leann looked over at Piper and Alanis, to see if perhaps they were a bit shocked bye this fight. But neither one of them seemed to be worried nor shocked at all. They all acted like it was the most normal thing in the entire world.

When Leann looked back over at the fight, Colin was releasing his grip on Cassandra. He got to his feet and turned away. He started to walk away, until Cassandra got him again. Colin had been walking towards the door when Cassie sat up and lunged at his legs. Colin fell to the ground again and Cassandra sat perched on her knees, smirking arrogantly at him.

And then the most confusing thing of all happened. The thing that made absolutely no sense. After Cassandra had knocked Colin to the ground again, Colin just began to laugh hysterically. He was cracking up, shaking with laughter, and he turned to look at Cassandra. He smirked at her and then got up on his knees. He rammed Cassandra down to the ground and hovered over her on his knees before leaning over to kiss Cassandra violently on the lips.

Leann's mouth dropped. Cassandra slapped him in the face and then **kissed** him back! Colin grabbed Cassandra's arms and pulled them high above her head and kissed her hard on the mouth, while pinning his legs around her. Cassandra kissed him back roughly and tore her arms free. Then she leaned back so she fell onto her back on the ground. She pulled Colin down on top of her and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Leann just stared at them with her mouth hanging wide open. She had never felt so shocked before in her entire life. It had all happened so quickly and none of it made any sense! Leann looked at Daisy. Daisy was just smiling happily as she watched Cassandra and Colin violently make out on the floor.

"They are so cute!" Daisy declared.

"But they were just beating the hell out of each other!" Leann said.

"Yeah, they do that sometimes. It's like their thing," Daisy said with a nod as she watched Cassie and Colin fondly.

Leann's mouth was still wide open. She looked over at Piper, who was smiling and laughing.

"But-but I thought that Cassandra was with Tom!" Leann said in confusion.

Piper giggled at her and smiled kindly.

"She is," Piper told her.

Leann was even more confused. She brushed her curly blond hair out of her bright green eyes and fixed her gaze on Daisy.

"What? So, Cassandra's cheating on Tom with Colin or something?" Leann asked.

Daisy and Camie shook their heads no in unison.

"Nope, you're dead wrong baby," Daisy said.

"Tom and Colin _**share **_Cassie," Camie told Leann.

Leann scrunched her eyebrows up as she tried to process this information.

"You mean that Cassandra is with _**both**_ of them?" Leann asked.

Daisy nodded and laughed.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Daisy exclaimed.

Leann stared incredulously at Cassandra and Colin. They were still violently making out on the floor.

"And they're okay with that? Tom and Colin don't mind sharing her?" Leann asked with a very puzzled expression as she watched them twist around on the floor.

Camie giggled.

"They don't mind at all," Camie replied with her charming, vivacious smile. "You see Leann, in this family we believe that sharing is caring!"

Leann just stared into the Camie's adorable face, not truly comprehending what she was telling her.

"That's so weird," Leann said and shook her head.

Daisy laughed.

"Oh that's nothing! Tom and Colin aren't Cassie's _**only **_loves!" Daisy said.

"Hu?" Leann wondered out loud.

"Cassie has 6 all together," Camie told her.

"_**What?"**_ Leann asked.

Camie giggled at her, as did Piper. Alanis was only smiling serenely. Daisy grinned.

"Yes, Cassie has about 6 loves. For now. She'll probably have more soon!" Daisy declared and laughed to herself.

"I don't understand. Not really,'' Leann said.

Camie smiled at her.

"Well you see Leann, in this family everyone is pretty much with everyone. We share each other," Camie said with a nod.

Daisy laughed and slapped her knee. Piper giggled. Leann just stared at them all. She really didn't know what to say. How do you reply to something like that?

"Oh?" Leann asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Mmm-hmm. Cassie is married to her first love, a man bye the name of Damien," Camie explained, "Then she has her second love, Tom. After Tom comes-"

"Me!" Piper interrupted with a little laugh.

Leann stared at her.

"You're with Cassandra too?" Leann asked Piper with wide eyes.

Piper nodded happily.

"Yup! I love that woman so much!" Piper declared. "And after me comes our brother Becket. After Becket comes Colin. And then after Colin comes our other brother, Tristan."

"And Tristan is _**my **_husband," Camie told Leann.

Leann just stared at Camie with her wide, green eyes.

"And you have no problem sharing your husband with Cassandra?" Leann asked her.

Camie looked at the bewildered expression on Leann's face and laughed.

"No, I really don't. In case you didn't know, Cassie is my older sister. I love her so much and respect her more then anyone else I know. I don't mind sharing my husband with her. As long as they're both happy," Camie said.

"_**And **_Camie also has me!" Daisy declared and winked at Camie.

Camie giggled and kissed Daisy on the lips. Leann just shook her head. It was truly the most bizarre thing she had ever heard of. Sharing your husband with your sister? One person having six different relationships, with all six of them knowing about it? What was even more bizarre was the fact that it was acceptable to them!

"So," Leann said, "help me to try and understand this a little better. Cassandra has six different people?"

Piper nodded.

"Yes. For now. That girl is really too much for her own good. She's just so beautiful and she has such a strong personality that people are just naturally drawn to her," Piper said.

Leann shook her head.

"Not me, I thought she was scary!" Leann said.

Everyone laughed. Alanis looked at Leann with an intense, serious expression. It was like she was staring deep into her soul. It was kind of unnerving, but not entirely uncomfortable. There was just something about Alanis that was extremely calm and relaxing. She was a really chill kind of person.

"So," Alanis said in her lazy, smooth tone of voice, "does our family freak you out now?"

Leann considered the question, wanting to answer it truthfully.

"No, not really," Leann replied.

Alanis laughed.

"Not really?" Alanis asked with a smile.

"No. It's just really, different," Leann said.

Camie, Daisy, and Piper all laughed. Alanis smiled her serene, dark smile.

"Yes, we're about as different as it gets," Alanis said slowly.

Camie nodded solemnly.

"It's true. You really can't even fully grasp just how different we are from you," Camie told her.

"Can you handle it?" Daisy asked with a saucy grin.

Leann smiled and nodded.

"I think so," She replied.

Daisy looked over at Alanis. Alanis was still staring at Leann intently, as if she were sizing her up.

"What do you think Alanis?" Daisy asked. "Can she handle it?"

Alanis gazed at her for a moment. The look in her cat-like hazel eyes was a bit hypnotizing. It was such a deep, intense, steady look. Then Alanis broke out into a gentle smile.

"Yes, I think she can handle it. In fact, I believe she's the missing piece of the puzzle. She fits in perfectly," Alanis said.

Daisy grinned widely and laughed. Leann scrunched her eye-brows together in confusion. What were they talking about?

"I knew it! I knew from the moment I met her that she belonged! I could sense it, ya know?" Daisy asked excitedly.

Alanis smiled.

"You were right. She's a perfect fit," Alanis said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Leann asked.

Camie smiled at her in a sort of reassuring manner.

"We feel like you really belong in our family, in our inner circle. You fit in, we feel it. You have that sort of vibe, if that makes any sense to you," Camie said.

"I do?" Leann asked with a confused smile.

Alanis nodded and Daisy winked at her.

"But of course my darling Leann! You fit in with us perfectly! So I'm very glad that you and Donatello have a date!" Daisy declared.

Leann blushed slightly. She was feeling a mixture of emotions. She was still pretty blown away about the whole sharing thing. It was the most bizarre thing she had ever heard of, and she had the feeling if she asked more questions that it would only get stranger. But she was also feeling very pleased that they all believed she fit in with them. It made her feel so happy, because she had never really had a family of her own. She had never really belonged to anything before now.


	11. Secrets

Leann sat there with a happy little smile on her cute little face. She felt incredibly light. She was so happy that Daisy and her family believed that she fit in with them. It made her happier then she thought it would have. She just kept smiling like a little girl. Daisy spoke and broke her out of her little trance.

"Speaking of your date baby," Daisy said, "We should probably get you ready! Go put the dress on!"

Leann looked down at the dress in her lap. At the beautiful white dress with the crystals and the satin. The corset strings added a sort of gothic beauty to the white ensemble. It was without a doubt the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

Piper beamed at Leann. She had a very happy, excited look in her shiny blue eyes.

"Come on," Piper said as she got to her feet, "I'll take you upstairs to my room. There's a huge vanity mirror in my room."

Leann nodded and followed Piper out of the living room and up the marble stair-case. Piper led her down the never ending hall-way to her room.

Piper's room was stunning. Her wall-paper was a city at night under the glittering stars. The black city with the bright white stars above it was dark and beautiful. It was one of the most interesting wall-papers that Leann had ever seen. She looked closer at the pattern on the wall-paper, and noticed that little drops of rain were falling over the city. It was so stunning. The carpet in the room was an elegant jet black.

Piper's room was a surprise to Leann. Knowing that Piper's favorite color was yellow, Leann expected a lot of bright sunny yellow. Instead was this dark, beautiful, sophisticated city scene with the glittering stars. It made Leann see another side of Piper's personality. A more mature side. Perhaps Piper wasn't just the giggly girl she seemed to be.

Piper led Leann over to her gigantic vanity table. The mirror was huge with bright lights surrounding it.

"Get changed into the dress, and then yell for us when you're dressed. Then we'll come help you get ready, okay?" Piper asked with a smile.

Leann nodded and smiled back.

"Okay," Leann replied.

Piper left her in the room alone. Leann pulled off her tank top and her capri jeans. Then she slid into the dress. It fit her snugly. She ran her hand across the smooth satin fabric. It felt extremely soft against her skin.

"I'm dressed now!" Leann called.

"OKAY!" Daisy's booming voice answered her.

Leann adjusted the dress so it fit right and turned around to look at her reflection in the mirror. She definitely liked what she saw. The bodice of the dress looked tight, but it looked good. The laced corset strings dangled down. The skirt of the dress flared out. The crystal gems that were sewn into the fabric near the hem of the skirt sparkled beautifully.

"Aw, look at you!" Daisy declared as she walked into the room. "You look so beautiful! It's your special day!"

Piper giggled as she followed Daisy into the room. Alanis trailed behind them. The last one to enter the room was Tom. Leann was a bit surprised to see him there. She shot him a puzzled look, but he just grinned as he casually walked over in her direction. Alanis sat down on Piper's bed and watched the show unfold.

Daisy, Tom, and Piper studied Leann carefully.

"Okay, I'm thinking that we leave her hair down, because the curls are so pretty," Daisy said to Piper.

Tom nodded.

"Totally," Tom said with a wave of his hand.

It made Leann giggle. Tom smirked at her.

"I have great taste in fashion, don't worry, you're safe with me," Tom said.

"He's bi-sexual," Daisy said, as if that explained everything.

Leann giggled again.

"It seems like everyone in this family is bi-sexual," Leann replied.

Daisy laughed.

"Pretty much," She admitted.

Piper was examining Leann's hair.

"I agree with you about leaving her curls down. Maybe add a touch of something extra?" Piper asked.

Daisy nodded.

"Roses?" Daisy asked.

"That'll look pretty," Piper agreed.

"I'll do her nails," Tom volunteered.

And so Daisy, Piper, and Tom went to work. Tom did her nails while Daisy worked on her hair. They were both very inventive and original. Piper assisted on the side, adding her advice. Daisy found some white roses and fastened them together with white lace. Then she laid the lace and roses on top of Leann's blonde curls. Tom painted Leann's nails a pearly white. Piper located a beautiful crystal cross pendent. It was a big, gothic, see-through crystal cross and it hung on a short, thin silver chain.

"You like?" Piper asked as she held out the cross in the palm of her hand.

Leann nodded. Piper fastened the necklace around Leann's neck. Daisy fluffed Leann's curls out.

"Blow on your nails, they'll dry faster," Tom instructed.

Leann giggled and obeyed. She peered up at Tom as she blew on her nails.

"You're so gay," Leann muttered.

Tom smirked and rolled his eyes.

"If you think _**I'm**_ bad, just wait until you met Becket," Tom muttered.

Daisy and Piper laughed in unison as they studied Leann intently. Then they turned to Alanis.

"What do you think Alanis?" Piper asked.

Alanis smiled slowly.

"She looks beautiful, she really does. She looks perfect," Alanis said.

Piper and Daisy nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay Leann, you can look at yourself now," Daisy told her.

Leann turned around. Her reflection in the mirror looked gorgeous. She wore the beautiful white dress. Her long blond curls hung down naturally. Her bright green eyes shone with enthusiasm. On top of her head was a crown of white roses fastened together with white lace. The crystal cross hung from her neck. Her pearly white nails looked glossy and perfect.

"Wow," Was all Leann could really say.

Piper giggled and went to her closet.

"This is the finishing touch," Piper said as she came back holding a pair of shoes.

The shoes were of course white. They were stilettos with rhinestones. Leann slipped them on, smiling at Piper.

"Thanks you guys," Leann said happily.

"You are so welcome honey!" Daisy declared. "God! I can't get over how beautiful you look!"

Leann smiled and blushed. Piper laughed and Alanis smiled.

"Hey bitches," Said a voice from the door-way.

They turned to see Cassandra standing there. She was leaning next to someone. At first glance, Leann thought it was a girl. But then she had to look again, because she wasn't so sure. The person had jet black layered hair and shiny blue eyes. Piper looked at them and she smiled happily.

"Casssiieee! Becket!" Piper declared and raced towards them.

Piper flung herself in between Cassandra and the one she had called Becket. Leann looked at them curiously. Piper noticed her staring and she smiled.

"Leann, this is Becket," Piper told her.

"He's my brother," Tom informed Leann with a sarcastic smile.

_Ahh, _Leann thought,_ so it is a boy!_ It had been really hard to tell. Becket had his hair all done up in little bows. He had on a light blue shirt and a light blue and pink skirt with winter boots on. He was smiling cheerfully at Leann.

"Hi!" Becket said in a very happy voice.

"Nice to meet you," Leann said, "Are you with Cassie too?"

Everyone laughed. Everyone except for Cassandra. She scowled at Leann. She looked beautiful even when she was scowling, it was incredible. Becket laughed good-naturedly and nodded.

"I'm afraid I am!" He said with a smile.

Leann giggled and shook her head. It was still such a bizarre concept to her. Cassandra fixed her electric blue eyes on Leann.

"Donatello is down-stairs waiting for you. It's ten minutes to midnight," Cassandra informed her in a haughty tone of voice.

Leann smiled instantly at the mention of Donatello. Alanis exchanged a look with Daisy. It was a look full of meaning, only Leann wasn't sure exactly what.

"Are you ready to meet your man?" Daisy asked with a laugh. "Ha ha ha, I crack myself up! Let's go, DOWNSTAIRS!" Daisy declared.

Leann, Daisy, Alanis, Piper, Tom, Cassandra, and Becket all went down-stairs together. Cassandra sped up ahead of them and entered the living room before they did, along with Becket.

"Go ahead baby!" Daisy said and pushed Leann into the living room before them.

Donatello was seated on the couch. Donatello took one look at Leann and Leann felt her breath leave her completely. He looked so cute! He was dressed very simply, yet he looked so beautiful. He was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a black tie. He had on simple black dress pants and black shoes. His shaggy platinum blond hair fall into his crystal clear blue eyes. He was so stunning that it almost hurt to look at him.

Donatello smiled gently at her.

"You look so beautiful Leann," He said softly.

Leann blushed profusely and looked down at the ground. When she looked back up, Donatello was on his feet and walking towards her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Leann nodded and she allowed Donatello to lead her out of the living room and out of the house. They were in the entry room, on the way outside, when someone caught up to them.

"Donatello!" Called a voice.

They both turned to see Cassandra standing there. She was looking at them through her narrowed electric blue eyes. Donatello sighed to himself. Leann wondered what was going on.

"You aren't with Cassandra, are you?" Leann asked.

Donatello laughed, and surprisingly, even Cassandra laughed. It caught Leann completely off guard and she just stared into Cassandra's beautiful face.

"No," Cassandra said, "Me and Donatello are definitely not together. I need to talk to him before you guys go though."

Donatello sighed to himself.

"Leann, would you wait outside bye the car for me? I'll only be a minute," Donatello promised.

Leann nodded and went outside. She saw Donatello's shiny white car parked right in front of the house. She stood on the porch, waiting for him.

However, the door was still cracked open slightly and Leann could hear their low voices.

"Donatello," Cassandra was saying, "Have you really thought about what you're doing?"

Cassandra sounded commanding as usual, but also slightly concerned.

"I've thought it through entirely. I've made my decision, and I'm not going to change it," Donatello said.

Cassandra let out a low hiss of frustration.

"I think you're making a big mistake! You haven't really given the matter much thought!" Cassandra said.

"I really don't see how this concerns you, Cassandra," Donatello said coldly.

"If it involves this family Donatello, then it concerns me!" Cassandra declared.

"I know you think that you run things around here Cassie-'' Donatello began

"I _**do**_ run things around here!" Cassie interrupted.

"Not solely bye yourself! This decision isn't up to you. I made my choice and there's nothing you can do about it," Donatello said.

"I think it's a huge mistake. You barely know this girl," Cassandra muttered.

"Alanis says that she can see her perfectly. That means a great deal. If Alanis sees it working out, then I don't think you have anything to be worried about. Alanis has never been wrong before," Donatello said.

"Alanis's visions can sometimes change. You know that," Cassandra said.

"I don't care what you say Cassie. I've made my choice and you can't stop me," Donatello said.

"Alanis isn't the only one with visions Donatello! You're completely disregarding what _**I**_ saw," Cassandra muttered.

"I'm not disregarding your vision Cassie; I just know that it won't happen," Donatello replied coolly.

"You can't know that! I _**saw **_it Donatello! Do you want to risk everything that we've built here? The life that we have? We agreed to _**never**_ involve the people in this town," Cassandra said sharply.

"I know myself Cassie, and I can't see that I'll loose control," Donatello replied.

"You can't be sure of that," Cassandra insisted.

"This discussion is over," Donatello said.

Then the front door creaked open all the way. Leann quickly looked away. She tried to act like she hadn't just over-heard everything they had just said. Donatello smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" Donatello asked.

Leann nodded and smiled brightly. Then she followed him into the car. Donatello started the engine and drove smoothly out of the long drive-way. They drove together in silence. The moon was shining bright ahead.

Leann's head was swimming with thoughts. What had that conversation meant? Leann was so confused. What had they been talking about? Leann was so curious, but she knew better then to bring it up to Donatello.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me the most obvious question yet," Donatello said.

Leann looked up at him sharply.

"What obvious question?" Leann asked quickly.

"Where we're going," Donatello replied.

"Oh. That. Well, you said it was a surprise," Leann said.

Donatello looked at her curiously.

"So I did. Is everything alright?" Donatello asked.

Leann nodded and smiled brightly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" Leann asked.

"I'm not sure, you're acting a little off," Donatello said.

Leann looked at him and giggled.

"You've known me for what, 3 days? I hardly think you can judge if I'm acting _**off**_ or not," Leann said with a teasing smile.

Donatello laughed and smiled as he drove the car.

"I know it hasn't been long at all. And we haven't even really spent that much time together. But I'm really hoping to change that,'' Donatello said.

Leann smiled softly.

"You are?" She asked.

Donatello nodded solemnly.

"Oh most definitely. I really like you Leann, and I think you're, at the risk of sounding cliché, one in a million," Donatello said.

Leann blushed and smiled. She was beginning to feel light headed and free again, and very happy. He had such an incredible effect on her. Soon she wasn't thinking about anything in particular, she was just staring out the window at the moon-light and smiling to herself. She barely even noticed where they were going. She didn't notice all the houses fading away into the distance and the trees becoming thicker.

"We're here," Donatello said.

They had driven up to a small forest. Leann looked out her window curiously and raised her eye-brows.

"We're going into a forest?" Leann asked.

Donatello laughed.

"Yes. Don't worry, you'll see what's in store for you very soon," Donatello said.


	12. Night Picnic

They walked deep into the forest together. Donatello held her hand. It was dark, the black midnight sky glittering with stars. A near bye owl was hooting softly in its tree. The nocturnal birds flew through the trees. It was an entirely different experience to see a forest at night. Everything looked more mysterious and a bit more sinister. But Leann liked it. She thought it was romantic in a peculiar, twisted way.

Leann looked down sadly at the beautiful shoes Piper had lent her.

"I don't think I wore the right shoes for this," Leann said.

Donatello looked down at her shoes.

"Hmm…I guess not. Hold on," He said.

He scooped Leann into his arms and started carrying her through the forest.

"Donatello! You cannot carry me!" Leann declared.

He grinned impishly down at her.

"Never had a man carry you through a dark forest at midnight? You need to live a little," He said with a laugh.

"It makes me feel, silly," Leann admitted.

Donatello smiled down at her.

"Don't feel silly, because I certainly enjoy carrying you," Donatello said.

He tightened his hold on her and cradled her closer to his chest. Leann giggled. He carried her under a shadowy dangling tree branch. Leann thought that she would feel quite foolish as he carried her around like she was a child. However, it was actually kind of nice and intimate. It made her feel closer to him.

They walked deeper and deeper through the trees. For the longest time, all Leann could see was darkness as Donatello carried her though the woods. Then suddenly, she saw lights up ahead. Glowing, radiant lights. Donatello carried her into a little clearing and Leann gasped.

There were candles everywhere. Absolutely everywhere. White candles with slowly dripping white wax and flickering golden flames. A blanket was in the middle of the clearing. A picnic basket sat on the blanket. The candles made everything look softer and made everything seem to glow. It was very stunning.

Donatello smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"I hope you like night picnics," Donatello said.

Leann smiled affectionately at him.

"I've never had one, but this is beautiful," Leann said.

Donatello smiled at her and kissed her sensually on the lips. Leann felt herself melt inside his embrace and she kissed him back eagerly. He carried her gracefully over to the blanket in the middle of the clearing. He securely deposited her onto the blanket and then sat down next to her.

"Wine?" He asked as he produced a chilled bottle of wine.

Leann smiled and nodded. He poured her a glass of wine. It was thick red wine. The graceful way in which he poured the wine into her glass intrigued Leann. He was so full of mystery, constantly leaving her to wonder about the little details. And he was absolutely beautiful. Leann smiled softly at him, admiring how he looked when the moon-light hit his face just right.

Donatello poured himself a glass. Then he looked at Leann.

"To us," Donatello said with a little smile as he held up his glass.

Leann giggled and clinked her glass into his.

"You're so strange," Leann said with a smile.

Donatello smirked and looked off into the distance, muttering "you don't even know the half of it," under his breath.

"What?" Leann asked.

"Nothing really," He replied, "My life has just been very tragic. Up until I met you of course." He smiled solemnly at her.

Leann rolled her eyes.

"We all have our little issues, now don't we?" Leann asked with a dark smile.

Donatello laughed.

"And what exactly are your issues, young lady?" He asked sarcastically, with a warm smile.

Leann raised her eye-brows.

"Are you getting _**sarcastic **_with me?" Leann demanded, fighting the urge to smile.

"Just a little bit," He admitted with a smirk as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Leann bit her lip, but was unable to stop the huge smile that appeared on her face.

"Well, my issues are a little too much for a first date," Leann told him.

"I can handle it, I assure you," Donatello said with a grin.

Leann sighed.

"Well, I already told you about my mother," Leann said as she looked off into the distance, "I don't really like talking about it."

The look on Leann's face was pure sadness as she spoke about her mother. Her bright green eyes shimmered with emotion in the flickering candle-light. Her eyes were dripping with anguish and regret.

Donatello looked at her quite seriously for a moment, and then leaned forward and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"I want to know you Leann. I want to know _**everything **_about you, every little bruise and cut," Donatello said gently.

Leann stared into Donatello's eyes, hopelessly lost in their crystal clear blue. His gaze was quite hypnotic and took her breath away.

"My mother is an extremely hard subject for me to talk about, with anyone," Leann said breathlessly as she stared into his eyes.

Donatello smirked ever so slightly and bent his head to some extent so that he could kiss her on the lips.

"I'd like to think that I'm not just anyone," Donatello said before kissing her again.

Leann's head was spinning as he broke away from her. He continued to look at her, his gorgeous blue eyes locked onto her face.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Leann muttered and shook her head.

"Do what?" He inquired.

"_**Kiss**_ me like that and then _**look **_at me like that! Especially if you want me to talk to you!" Leann said.

Donatello laughed gently.

"Enlighten me then, if you will. How exactly does my kissing you restrain you from talking to me?" Donatello asked with a smile.

Leann threw him a look.

"As if you don't know! When you kiss me, you fog my head up. And then looking at me like that makes it even worse!" Leann declared indignantly.

Donatello laughed and smiled softly at her.

"I apologize for fogging your head up," Donatello said with a laugh.

Leann made a face.

"When you say it like that it just makes me sound completely ridiculous," Leann muttered.

Donatello laughed even harder and bent his head down to kiss her.

"You _**are **_completely ridiculous," Donatello said with a laugh and kissed her again.

Leann bit his bottom lip.

"Watch yourself, young man," Leann said before kissing him back eagerly.

Donatello laughed and pulled her over to his lap. He nestled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leann pouted, because in this position she couldn't properly kiss him. She leaned against his chest and turned her neck so that her face was inches from his. She crushed her lips against his mouth and clung onto him.

Donatello kissed her back, slowly and deliberately. It was strange, because even though he kissed with such passion and feeling, it still felt like he was holding back a little. As if he had to restrain himself for some reason. The kiss still blew her mind, despite his reserve; she had never truly been kissed the way that Donatello kissed her. His lips were as cool as ever against her mouth, cold and smooth and delicious to kiss.

"Leann," Donatello said between kisses, "Will you please talk to me about your mother?"

Leann sighed; she had been hoping he had forgotten about that particular subject. She kissed him one more time before pulling her face away from his. She leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"I…don't really know_** how**_ to talk about her," Leann said softly, "Most of the time I just tell myself not to think about her."

"That's not healthy," Donatello told her, "You shouldn't keep it all bottled up inside."

Leann shrugged.

"I can't talk about it with Drake. He hates my mom. He doesn't understand," Leann said desolately.

"What doesn't he understand?" Donatello asked.

As Leann spoke, Donatello's finger tips softly grazed her arm. His hand traveled up her arm and softly across her neck, where he traced circles with his finger tips.

"He doesn't look at it objectively, he only sees_** his**_ side. He doesn't seem to understand that there _**were**_ good times when I was with my mom, despite the bad ones," Leann said.

Donatello played with Leann's blonde curls.

"You miss her," Donatello stated.

Leann nodded.

"Mmm-hmm. I can't help it. I don't _**want **_to miss her. I just wish I could forget about her as easily as she forgot about me. But I can't," Leann said softly.

Donatello kissed the side of her neck.

"What sort of things do you miss?" Donatello asked.

Leann smiled slightly.

"The little things. Like playing cards with her. And watching random TV shows with her and just laughing about everything. We had the same sense of humor, we were both very silly," Leann said with a distant smile, "I also miss sun-bathing outside with her. And I miss our talks. We would just talk about the most random things and just end up cracking up hysterically."

Donatello wrapped his arms tighter around Leann as she spoke, holding her more securely. It was as if he knew she needed the extra bit of security right now when she was feeling so very sad and vulnerable.

"I just miss her, you know?" Leann said softly. "I miss the little, stupid things. Talking, laughing, listening to music, fighting over music," Leann added with a sad, tiny laugh.

Her bright green eyes were brimming with tears as she spoke. She bit her bottom lip, refusing to let the tears spill down across her cheeks. She wasn't going to start crying right here, she refused to allow that. This was a _**date**_, not a therapy session!

_I never should have started talking about my mom, _Leann thought. She took a deep breath, and turned around to look at Donatello. She smiled slightly.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Leann said as she smiled, "Let's change the subject and talk about something different. Or better yet, let's not talk at all."

She grinned impishly and kissed Donatello softly on the lips. Donatello kissed her back, running his fingers through her hair as he did so. He kissed her one more time before breaking away.

"Are you hungry?" Donatello asked.

All Leann really wanted to do was kiss Donatello until she passed out from lack of oxygen. She most definitely did not want food. However, it was obvious that Donatello had gone to a lot of trouble preparing all this. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I'm very hungry," Leann said and smiled sweetly at him.

Donatello pulled the picnic basket over to them and opened it. He produced some purple grapes, different assortments of cheeses, more fruit, and another bottle of wine.

"Do you like grapes?" He asked.

Leann nodded. Donatello smiled a deliberate smile that sent shivers up Leann's spine. Then he proceeded to feed Leann the grapes.

It was perhaps the most sensual night of her life. Everything was so beautiful. The dark forest, the hooting owls, the gleaming candle-light, the wine and the fruit, it was all so beautifully erotic and sensual. She sipped more wine, a little too quickly, and she spilled some of it on the beautiful white dress.

"Oh shit!" Leann muttered.

"Don't worry about it,'' Donatello assured her.

Leann looked sadly down at the dress. Drops of red wine stained the white fabric. It almost looked like blood. Suddenly, Leann had a mental flash of the painting. The painting hanging in Donatello's living room. Of the beautiful woman in the forest at night with the blood stains on her white dress. Leann remembered the woman's teeth, her sharp fang-like teeth.

Before she could think too much about the painting, Donatello was kissing her passionately on the lips. Leann entangled herself within his embrace as she kissed him back enthusiastically. She never wanted to stop kissing him. She wanted this moment to last forever, to extend on into infinity.

All too soon, Donatello broke away.

"Leann, I would like to formally ask you to be my girl-friend," Donatello said respectfully.

Leann smiled adoringly back at him. No one had ever really truly asked her to be with them like that. He was so polite and courteous, as if he had been born in a different time. Leann had never met a man like him before.

"I would love to be your girl-friend," Leann said softly.

He beamed at her, an elegant, stunning, beautiful smile that made her feel dizzy and light headed. He kissed her delicately on the mouth. The way he kissed her was so careful, as if she was made out of glass and he was afraid she was going to break.

"Well then," Donatello said between kisses, "As it's getting light out, it's my responsibility to make sure my _**girl-friend**_ gets home safely."

Leann smiled at the way he had said 'girl-friend.' looked up in surprise at the sky. The sun was rising. It was beautiful and amazing all at once. Where had the time gone?

"I don't want to go home, I don't want to say good-bye just yet," Leann said.

Donatello smiled.

"Would you like to accompany me to my house and have break-fast?" Donatello asked.

Leann nodded eagerly.

"Mm-hm!" She replied instantly.

Donatello grinned at her. He then proceeded to blow out all the candles. Leann helped gather up all the food and put it back in the basket. After they were done packing, Donatello turned to Leann and grinned at her. He knelt down on his knees.

"Hop on," Donatello said; indicating his back, "I'll give you a ride back to my car."

Leann giggled, feeling silly as she climbed onto his back. She hadn't had a piggy back ride in years. Donatello started to carry her out of the forest. She expected to feel weird the entire time he carried her. However, all she felt was bliss at being so closely intimate to him.


End file.
